An Invincible Summer
by TrueGirl3
Summary: ON HIATUS: Here it is! The sequel to Wild Heart, Eternal Light! For those of you who have stuck with me through Wild HEart, Eternal Light come on in and see what happens next in the story. For those who are newcomers, make sure to check out WHEL first!
1. Chapter 1

**An Invincible Summer- Sequel to Wild Heart, Eternal Light**

**Okay so I am giving it a try! I am scared (EEK!), but I promise I will try and keep it organized and my updates as regular and frequent as I can. So be patient as I begin to work out the kinks of writing two stories at once! **

**I have missed all my readers! So send me reviews to let me know how I am doing with the plot and if you are happy we are back online!**

**Let's get right back to it shall we? My title is inspired by one of my favorite philosophers, Albert Camus who said, "****In the depth of winter I finally learned that there was in me an invincible summer.****" I love that quote and thought it would tie in nicely when writing about Eric and Sookie. **

**Thanks everybody and remember to drop me a line! **

**What happened last in Wild Heart Eternal Light:**

_They snicked down and she said, "Let's begin."_

_He nodded and was amazed at what was happening. He was becoming maker to Sookie Stackhouse. A year ago, he didn't know if he would even see her ever again. Now he was married to her. He was bonded and pledged. He was living with her._

_Now he was to become her maker and he got to keep her forever._

_"One last time to drink you, my darling."_

_She nodded and put her hand on the nape of his neck, gently urging him forward. He inhaled her scent, wondering how much of it would change once she was vampire. "You will make an excellent vampire," he whispered as he dragged his fangs along her vein, which seemed to bounce up to him eagerly now._

_"Will it hurt?" she asked._

_"No, it's like going to sleep. Then you awake to your new life. In my arms. I won't leave you a moment."_

_She nodded and he pierced her skin, sucking lightly. Sookie kissed down his neck and with her free hand she softly touched her way down his chest. He growled against her neck as she rubbed his nipples lightly, outlining them with her fingers. The other hand stroked his neck, urging him on._

_Sookie was panting lightly as he drank and copied her movements by stroking her nipples with his rough fingertips. His hands moved to her back and pressed her chest flush against him as he lifted her slightly and lowered her down onto his already rock hard cock._

_She moaned as he was buried inside of her. "God you feel good," she gasped out._

_He only rumbled in pleasure as he began to lightly pump in and out of her._

_After a while, they were close and Eric was quickly getting to the point where Sookie would have no choice but to follow through with it. "Sookie," he rumbled out._

_She looked into his face, her fingers tracing his bloody lips as he continued to move inside of her deeply, "This is it. Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded and he nodded as he felt her certainty to guide him._

_He nodded and pumped into her, snaking one hand down to her clit as he kissed Sookie as a human deeply one last time. She moaned in the kissed and writhed simultaneously against his hand and his cock._

_He broke the kiss and assured her, "I will be there when you wake, my love."_

_Sookie nodded and said, "I know. I love you," she whispered in his ear._

_He rubbed her back as he lowered his fangs to her neck, but as he latched on someone behind them said, "I wouldn't be doing that if I were you."_

_Eric growled and spun around, concealing Sookie behind him._

_"Who the fuck are you?" he growled out as his fangs practically jumped out of his gums and feral growls ripped through the room, his hands itching to break the intruder's neck._

_"You!" Sookie exclaimed as she got a peek at their intruder._

Eric

Eric threw a sheet over Sookie and zipped to grab the Fae in their room by the throat, controlling his rage enough to not tear into his throat. Sookie gasped out and shrieked, "ERIC WAIT!"

He growled louder and lifted the man by the throat so he was in the air. Sookie was up and now standing next to him. She was calm, but Eric knew she was close to becoming hysterical.

"Please Eric, release him. Now," she commanded softly.

Eric maintained eye contact with the faery, whose eyes were fixed on his Sookie.

"Who is this man?" Eric asked, still maintaining a firm grasp on him.

"He saved me in Faery. He was the only reason I was able to come back. Please let him go," she asked again.

Eric glanced to Sookie and saw her pleading eyes and he gave into her, dropping the faery to the floor with a loud thud.

"Thank you," she said softly as she walked toward the man on the floor. "Pants," she commanded.

He clenched his jaw, ignoring her command. If she thought he was leaving her with this being without him here, she was obviously confused.

As Sookie went to touch the faery, she seemed to rethink something and sat close to him instead. He was leaning up on his elbows, his startling blue eyes bouncing between Sookie and Eric.

"Why are you here?" Sookie asked.

"To save you," the faery responded simply.

"From what?" she asked.

"He is stealing your light," he said in a fierce and angry voice.

Sookie shook her head, "No. He wasn't. What is your name?"

"Claude."

"Claude? Are you related to Claudine?" she asked.

"She was my sister," he said in a grave voice, his eye darting angrily towards Eric.

"She took me against my will. She led me into that trap of a realm you call home," Sookie spat out.

"She did lead you into a trap, but not against your will. You have to consent to go," he said.

Eric felt as if he was punched in the stomach. She had left by choice. They had never really gone into a long discussion about everything that Sookie had been through the night she had left them. Now Eric was getting it firsthand.

"So you can't just take me there?" she asked nervously.

"No. You have to consent. And you must be taken by your faery Godmother"

Sookie sighed in relief. "So now, what about Eric stealin' my light?"

"He was drinking your blood. He was killing you," Claude said.

"No, I chose," she said stubbornly and Eric felt pride in her words. It made him feel better. He never wanted to steal Sookie's gorgeous light. To be accused of it by this asshole, made Eric want to unleash his rage and end him like his sister.

"Sookie, you will die," Claude said.

"Yeah that's kind of the point," Eric said through clenched teeth.

Claude shot Eric a glance full of disgust and hate. "No, you will kill her and she will be no more. There is no changing a Fae into a vampire, even if she is half human. The Fae in her will literally kill any and all change. Her light would rather Sookie die than become something so dark. Her light will fight that darkness at all cost."

Eric's stomach dropped and he froze, horrified and terrified at how close he had come to killing her.

"That's not true!" Sookie protested angrily, but Eric could feel her uncertainty in the bond. He was suddenly angry.

"You knew this was a possibility and you didn't tell me?" he growled out. Sookie turned her shocked face towards him.

"Did you just growl at me?" she asked as if she didn't know if she heard him correctly.

"Answer the question, Sookie," he seethed out.

"No," she said in a small voice, but again he could feel that wasn't the whole truth. He shook his head, and she saw disappointment and hurt in his eyes at the lie.

"When Bill drained me in the truck, Claudine had said something about takin' my light, but I didn't even remember it until now. I don't trust anything she said anyway," Sookie explained in a rushed voice, reaching out for him but he intentionally stood away from her outreached hand.

For her to have risked that, and then to lie to him was a problem. A big problem. He looked back towards Claude and said, "I thank you for intervening. It would have been disastrous for both of us if Sookie had met the true death."

Claude merely nodded once, confusion flooding his features at Eric's grateful tone. Claude stood, which caused Eric's natural predator to snarl internally, but Eric held back, remembering the service this creature had just done for them.

Sookie's eyes pleaded with Eric's to forgive her, but she needed to understand what she had almost done.

"Sookie, I am your Fae kin. I came here to protect you now that Claudine is in the Summerlands. She wanted me to carry on as your faery godmother."

"Sookie doesn't need a faery godmother, she has my protection," Eric stated walking closer to Sookie.

Claude looked up at him and said, "Really? Do you know for sure she won't need me?"

"Claudine was a terrible godmother if she led Sookie to danger," Eric bit out. "She would be safer here with me, where she actually wants to be."

"It is true that Claudine led her to our realm, though her reason for doing so may have surprised you both," Claude said in a sure voice.

Sookie stood and looked into the faeries eyes with genuine interest causing something in Eric to get nervous.

"She meant for you to become part of our family. To grow and train with us as a full Fae. Queen Mab, was under the impression that Claudine was a traitor to her family and supported her reign over Fae, which actually belongs to our family. The truth is that Claudine was sent there by us as a spy. The only way she could bring you into the realm without drawing special attention to you was by saying she acquired you as one of the harvest Halflings for Mab. She never meant for you to eat the light fruit or for you to stay with Mab."

"How can we be sure she can trust what you say, faery?" Eric asked, now almost completely blocking Sookie from view. This faery sounded as if he wanted to take Sookie back with him, which would happen over Eric's dead, but very strong and lethal, dead body.

"Ask Sookie. Sookie can you sense I am telling the truth?" he asked, his luminous eyes finding Sookie's.

Sookie remained silent, but her face held one of confusion and incredulousness.

"If I could sense the truth I wouldn't have been in a relationship with my last ex for more than a day. I can hear human and faery minds, not sense the truth," she explained.

"No, you can sense the truth with family members. Think back to when Jason ever lied to you or any other member of your family. You could sense it, and not by reading their minds either."

Sookie seemed to contemplate what he was saying and glanced at Eric. She was suddenly nervous, because whatever he was saying was spot on.

"How do you know all this about me?" she asked him, in a defensive tone.

"Like my sister probably told you, we have been looking over you since you were young and saw you had the spark," Claude said

"The spark?" Eric asked, interested. They didn't have much on Sookie's faery heritage at all, so hearing about it was something Eric was willing to listen to.

Suddenly Sookie stepped out from behind Eric and held her hand out between them.

"Hang on. I am not havin' this conversation in our bedroom while we are naked. Can I trust you to go downstairs and wait until we have got some clothes on?" she asked Claude.

He nodded and she seemed to be appeased by his response, possibly sensing the truth like he had suggested earlier. He disappeared in a blaze of golden light, shocking the hell out of Eric. He looked to Sookie, who looked liked she wasn't fazed by it at all.

She turned to Eric and said, "Eric, I need you to listen to me. I did feel what he meant by the truth. I can't explain it because it isn't like our bond. Maybe it's like your maker child bond with Pam. I just know I need to hear what he has to say."

Eric only nodded, still shocked by the golden light he had seen Claude disappear in. Is that how Sookie had left this realm? It was terrifying and beautiful to Eric all at once.

"Eric?" Sookie asked him, clearly concerned.

Eric looked into Sookie's eyes and she trapped him there in her eyes.

"Baby, listen. I thought it was possible. I thought I could do it safely. I now remember what Claudine said about my light, but I don't know anythin' about the light or what it can do. I am sorry. I should have mentioned it to you. Please don't be mad at me?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Sookie you _should_ have mentioned it to me. I almost killed you. Do you know what that would have done to me? I would never forgive myself. Never."

"I know," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed, still wrapped up in the sheet. She covered her face in her hands and he heard her choking back sobs. He walked over to sit next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

Sookie looked up at him and said, "What are we gonna do now? I really did want to join you on that side. I was ready. I want to be with you. I want to do so many things with you. I wanted to spend time seeing the world with you. I don't want you to die," she said, hiccupping back more sobs.

Eric wrapped her up tightly in his arms. "Sookie, we will figure it out. We have some time," he reassured her. But it was like watching grains of sand funneling too fast into the bottom of the hour glass.

She felt his despair and she cried against his shoulder.

He pulled back from her and said, "Sookie, do you trust me?" he asked her.

She wiped her tear stained faced, but nodded. "Okay, then I promise that I will figure this out. Okay, my sweet girl. Now please stop crying," he pleaded.

She nodded, giving him a small watery smile.

"We need to present a united front in front of this Claude," he said as he continued to hold her and rub her back as she calmed.

"We should get somewhat dressed and head down," Sookie said, pulling away from him and running her hand down his cheek.

He kissed her red nose and cheeks, tasting her salty tears. He gently slid her off his lap and lifted her to her feet. He stood and guided them to their closet where Sookie slipped on a sweat suit and Eric quickly found the matching one to hers, grateful for his child's sense of humor.

Sookie turned around and burst out laughing at him in his matching suit. He smiled at his wife and said, "Pam meant for us to have the matching sets. I think as a joke, but I think I like it," he said as he waggled his eyebrows at her as he sauntered closer to Sookie's doubled over form.

"Oh my gosh, ya'll just busted my gut from laughing so hard. You and your child are ridiculous. You both need help," she finally managed to get out.

"Busted your gut? Please tell me this is one of your delightful phrases. If not, that sounds quite serious and I think we should call Ludwig," he said teasing, but a little concern found its way into his voice, causing Sookie to laugh harder.

"Oh for Pete's sake, no, silly vampire, nothin' is wrong with my gut. Now let's go downstairs before Claude wonders what the heck happened to us," she said reaching for his hand.

Eric raised the joined hands to his lips, kissing the back of hers as they headed down to deal with the next new issue in their life.

**So, like my other stories, unless I get some good feedback I won't pursue the story! So if ya liked it, show me some love. Hell, even if you hated it, let me know and I will work on it! Thanks for reading everybody! Good to be back!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! Not sure if you all read my other stories, but I had kind of a sad start to this week when I posted and had no reviews, alerts, favorites, or anything make their way into my email inbox. I got super sad and had a major confidence crisis. Then Fanfiction, which I had no idea was having issue, fixed the problem the other day and BAM! There were over 250 of your lovely reviews, alerts, and messages. Thanks so much everybody and please keep em coming. They make me feel so happy, you have no idea!**

An Invincible Summer

Chapter 2:

Sookie

Sookie led Eric down the stairs, chuckling at the sight of him in his track suit out the corner of her eye. Fucking Pam and her odd sense of humor.

Eric grabbed Sookie's hand as the rounded the corner of the living room. Sookie was surprised when Claude was there, huddled in a corner of the room. Sookie looked at him confused, but he motioned towards the fire poker. "Iron. I can't touch iron," he said in a stiff voice.

"Okay, well it won't jump out and bite ya. It will stay right over there the entire time. I promise."

Claude looked at her and Eric, then the fire poker, before straightening and walking toward them. He sat on an opposite couch facing them. He regarded them and said, "It's strange, that vampire looks and behaves as if he actually cares for you."

"Because he does," Sookie said as if she was responding to a question he had asked.

Claude merely looked skeptical and glanced around the room. Sookie felt Eric in the bond. He was on alert, very stressed, and tense. She held his hand and sent him reassurance through their bond.

"Claude, obviously you are here for more than to stop me from turning. And while Eric and I both appreciate your help, can you please tell us why you are here?" she asked.

He looked to Sookie and then said telepathically _'I am not comfortable discussing Fae affairs in front of a vampire, Cousin.'_

Sookie straightened, "Cousin?" she said aloud.

Claude merely nodded, his eyes remaining on Sookie's.

"He is telepathic as well then?" Eric asked Sookie, irritated and confused.

"Yes, sorry, Eric. Claude was telling me that he feels uncomfortable speaking with me while you are here," she said.

"When he told me I was his cousin I was distracted momentarily from telling him that we have no secrets from each other. So whether he tells you now, or I tell you later, you will know what it is he has to discuss with me. And that would go for anybody, not just him," she explained to Eric, but her intended audience was Claude.

Claude looked at Sookie, gauging her tone and facial expression and seemed to settle on something. "I will tell you what I can."

Sookie only nodded and squeezed Eric's hand, telling him she needed him to be quiet. He pushed the bond, telling her he understood.

"Whether you want me or not, I am now your guardian. And as your guardian, I had to stop you from killing yourself by his hands, or rather, his fangs. I am curious as to why you would sacrifice your life and your light for this vampire?" he asked.

"Because I love him. Because I am married to him. I am his bonded and his pledged. I want to be with him. I want him to be safe, which my human life does not give him," she said and Eric squeezed her hand, rubbing his thumb across the back of it, reminding her of exactly what Claude had walked in on.

Claude simply regarded her, then leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why do you feel your life, just how it is now, is unable to keep him safe? You are not even aware of what you are. You have no idea what you can do. And until you do, you shouldn't be making life altering, or life threatening I might add, decisions," he said softly.

Sookie could only sit there silent. Knowing he was right and affirming that fact was difficult for Sookie. He smiled at her knowing he was right.

"I am here to offer you something. But it will be your choice," Claude said, leaning forward, his elbows resting on his thighs as he looked at her.

"To take you back to Fae with me. I won't sugarcoat it like the other Faeries would have me do. Like Claudine did. You will be there where it is ugly, where there is conflict, where there is danger, but also where there are resources that will educate and inform you about who and what you are. You are rare, Sookie. You have what the Faeries call your spark. It needs to be nurtured. In this realm, it can't be. It can only be nurtured by surrounding yourself with your own kind."

Sookie shook her head slightly, giving Eric's painful grip a squeeze to remind him not to break her little hand. "I can't accept. I am sorry."

Eric still remained silent, but his emotions were swirling so acutely she was getting nauseous as they collided with her own whirlwind emotions.

Claude only looked at her, then to Eric.

"Sookie, my offer will stand. But I will tell you that, the longer you wait, the less likely your spark will have to develop more than what it is."

"Good, I hate havin' it. It will only bring more attention to me if I develop it." Claude looked at her with no emotion on his face, but Sookie could see in his eyes that he was not apathetic about what she had said.

Suddenly Eric leaned forward and asked, "How would she develop? What would change about her?" he asked.

Sookie looked at him and then back to Claude who was wary of Eric, but with a nod from Sookie, he said, "It isn't certain, but as you have seen, her ability with light _will_ develop and grow stronger, her telepathy is only a fraction of what her mind can do. Faerie minds are also designed to access the minds of other faeries and other beings, manipulate and control what they need to. Some species are harder than others," he said, eyes flicking towards Eric.

Sookie nodded, freaked out about the manipulation and mind control aspect of her ability.

"So when you say mind control, do you mean something similar to vampire glamouring?" she asked.

"No, vampires simply erase and put in whatever they need to. You will notice when you rake through a glamoured humans mind blank and empty spaces where you can see they have done this. We _change_ what is in the mind."

"I guess I don't understand the difference," Sookie said.

"You won't unless you are trained."

Eric and Sookie sat in silence.

"I can't go. The last time I was almost trapped there. Can you assure me that won't happen again? Can you assure me I can come back? And how long will I have to go missing for this time? It's just too risky for me."

"I can assure you passage back. Right now the war our family is fighting, and winning, is to keep the portals open to this realm. I cannot tell you how long you would be gone. It could be years."

"And Eric?" she asked.

"Can't come. It is too dangerous for the faeries and probably for him as well. Many of our kind would attempt to kill him."

Sookie shook her head. "I am not leaving Eric."

Claude stood and said, "I have made the offer. I have been told you are different, in every way. That you are brave and strong. I hope you will be brave and strong when it comes to choosing yourself over a man, unlike the many weak women who aren't able to."

Sookie stood, her fists balled. But once again she wasn't able to say anything. And not because he was right, but because he wasn't entirely wrong. He only smiled a knowing smile at her once again and left.

"I will be around. We have much to discuss."

With that he once again disappeared in a flare of golden light, right in their living room.

**So what does everyone think about Claude's offer and what he had to say? Review and see you all soon with another chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know I left you all hanging there. But I had a lot going on this past week and when motivation hits I need to put as much of it towards work as possible. But now I am ahead of the game at my job so I can focus more fully on you all and this story! I promise! Tomorrow is Easter, but I hope to have a couple more updates for this story and for my other one soon.**

**Enjoy!**

An Invincible Summer

Chapter 3

Eric

Eric once again stared at the place that Claude had simply vanished, then looked at Sookie, whose face was determined. She stood and pulled her pants down and threw her tank top off. She then straddled Eric, kissing him hard.

He was confused and tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let him. She began rubbing her body against him and he was suddenly not confused anymore. Sookie controlled the situation, even though his mind was reeling from what Claude and just revealed to them. She needed to be in control of something and right now this was it.

Sookie reached into his pants and he groaned into her hungry mouth in pleasure as she stroked him. It didn't take him long before she was guiding him into her and she was riding him, not really caring whether Eric was there with her or not. He felt inside her this desperation. She needed something and apparently this was it.

He growled as she rode him and stayed still, letting her work out whatever she needed to. "Sookie," he began, but she covered his mouth and whispered out, "Hang on."

She rolled her hip on him one, two, three more times before she shuddered around him and crashed to his chest. "What?" she asked him after she recuperated her breathing, him still hard and inside of her.

"Sookie, what did you need?" he asked as he stroked her back.

"You. Always you," she said as she kissed his chest softly, lying her head back down on his shoulder. He picked her up, her legs still wrapped around his waist, and carried her back to their bedroom.

Eric set her on the bed and she tried pulling him to her, but he needed to think and her suddenly voracious arousal was distracting him.

"Hang on, I need to think. I am in fucking overload right now."

Sookie leaned back on the pillows, now letting him do what he needed to do.

"Okay," he said softly to himself as he paced the room.

Claude was Sookie's cousin…somehow. A distant cousin? He must be, for him to be full Fae. Sookie had felt his honesty. And she could also read his mind, unless he was blocking her or censoring his thoughts. Claude had also gotten Sookie out of Faery.

If Claude wanted to trap her there, what was the point of getting her out of Fae, in the chance that she would refuse to come back?

Eric paced as he thought. Sookie had also seemed to react strangely to Claude's words. She hated them, but her curiosity was high throughout the entire encounter. Did she want formal training as Fae or had she meant it when she said she wanted her spark to fizzle out inside of her?

Eric couldn't imagine living without her now. They had already been apart as long as he could stand. Their separation had been unbearable. To think of not seeing Sookie for another year was unfathomable. With the way time ran in Fae, here it could be decades, maybe even a hundred years until they felt she was trained and ready to return home.

And that was _if_ they let her. Sookie had a knack for people getting attached to her and wanting her to stick around, including him.

He regarded Sookie, who was now lying on her side, her eyes still trained on him, but hooded and sleepy. "Can I help?" she asked with a yawn, knowing he was working everything out.

He simply went back to thinking and pacing.

Suddenly Sookie sat up, slowly, and said, "Eric, even if I can't turn vampire, I won't leave. The only part of this life that I want is you. What is the point in going if I can't be with you? Not only that, but I will not take the chance to never see you again. Or Jason, Lafayette, or Pam. I can't."

He turned to look at her. "And your spark?" he asked.

"I know you think this Fae in me is important for me to embrace, and maybe you are right. I am fine with the spark being how it is. Can't that be enough?" she asked him, her eyes now wide with a glimmer of nervousness that accompanied the feeling she was projecting softly in the bond.

Eric realized that Sookie thought maybe _he_ was wanting her spark to be stronger, more powerful. As if she wasn't enough just how she was.

He crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed, pulled her to him, holding her face in his hands softly. "Sookie, I didn't know if this was something you wanted or not. You are already the stronger one in this relationship, so don't even think this is something I want. All I want is you and I want you to be happy. So is it true? You want nothing more? You don't mind not knowing who you are? What you are? Where you come from?"

Sookie seemed to consider his words before looking deeply into his eyes and saying, "I know who I am. I am Michelle and Corbett Stackhouse's little girl and Adele's granddaughter. I am Jason's sister. I grew up I Bon Temps. I am your wife, Sookie Northman and I love you. Can't ever imagine leaving you. Sookie Northman never wants to leave her husband. She wants to see _this_ world before she sees any other. And she wants to do it all with you."

Eric saw in her eyes and felt her sincerity and he crushed her to him. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply. "I want all that and more with you. And we will share the world together, my dear."

Eric felt Sookie smile against his chest and he tilted her face up to his so he could see it. It literally lit up her face and he couldn't help smiling back down into her face.

She pecked his lips lightly, but then her fingers ran it's favorite paths through his hair and he leaned down and kissed her gently, but firmly, his tongue find his way inside of her mouth. She was soon straddling him again, but this time Eric was going to be in control. He kissed her, holding her tight to his body so that she could only respond to the kiss, not getting her arms anywhere that they wanted.

She tried to push him back slightly so she could get his shirt off, but Eric tightened his grip tighter, letting her know it was his turn.

He leaned back on the bed, with Sookie lying on top of him as they continued to kiss and Sookie pulled back for air, breathing heavily. Eric merely ran his fingers down her soft cheeks, waiting for her breathing to recover. As she breathed, she smiled down at him and she looked so perfect in this moment, above him with her hair curtaining their faces, tickling his chest and shoulders.

He then reached down, his hands roving over her glorious ass, squeezing and massaging her cheeks as he went.

Sookie's eyes began to close as pleasure coursed through her and he spanked her ass softly, "No! Eyes open, Sookie," he commanded.

Sookie's eyes opened back up and blazed down at him with lust and need. She recaptured his lips and she ran her fingers under his shirt, rubbing her thumbs over his nipples as she rolled her hips against his, reminding of him where he needed to be.

Eric growled and rolled them so he was hovering over her warm and soft body. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he shuddered as the silky inside of her thighs held him in place. Eric kissed down her body, placing long lingering kisses down her neck and chest, resting on her breasts.

Sookie was panting and shivering in anticipation and he smiled as he looked up at his beautiful wife. He was going to show Sookie this world and then give it to her if she wanted it. He would not give up his pursuit to tie their lives as one. If Sookie couldn't be turned, he would find a way to age and die on the same day as her, at the same moment if possible so neither would be subject to the pain of that loss.

He reached between then and rubbed her and she moaned and arched her lovely neck towards his mouth. He leaned down and ran his tongue softly down it until he reached his favorite vein, her throbbing carotid. His hand felt the same frantic pulse beneath his fingers in her groin.

Sookie was writhing under him, desperate for him to take action and he was simply frozen by the lovely sight of her. He was so attuned to her body now, it was like playing his favorite piece on the violin. He ran his fangs out and dragged them across her skin, causing her to groan through clenched teeth.

"God dang it Eric, bite me or fuck me, just do something!" she shrieked.

He chuckled above her and bit into her neck. "Gods Sookie," he whispered between pulls on the wound.

His body seemed to take over and he drove into Sookie's tight sheath. She cried out, but Eric felt the pleasure mingling in their bonds. They moved together slowly at first. Sookie was breathing in and out raggedly against Eric's shoulder and now she was the tease.

"Sookie," he said as he broke his suction at her neck momentarily. She kissed his shoulder to silence him, telling him she understood. She then licked his vein and when it raised itself to her lips, kissed and sucked on it before biting.

Eric growled and with her first pulls of blood, the pressure in his cock was about to erupt. Sookie's inner muscles began to flutter and Eric was ashamed that he came before his Sookie. But the force of his seed shooting into her seemed to send her over the edge with him, her inner walls gripping him greedily as she cried out with him, her nails digging into his ass.

Sookie shook as she came down, and Eric also trembled in post orgasmic bliss above her.

Eric pulled out of Sookie slowly, immediately missing the feel of her wrapped around him and her silky warmth.

Sookie shifted as he settled and wrapped herself around him in a tender way. He wrapped his arms around her, facing her on his side.

She had hooded, but happy and satisfied eyes. He smiled at her and said, "Sookie, I am going to show you the world."

She smiled and he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "Sleep, now. Tomorrow we will plan our next steps."

She yawned and snuggled into him, closing her eyes. Eric closed his eyes too and Eric fell asleep to the even beat of Sookie's heart.

**Ok so are we happy with Sookie's speech and her decision?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! Another week, another chapter! Hope you all are enjoying it so far. Remember to hit review and tell me your thoughts or suggestions. They are always welcome!**

An Invincible Summer

Chapter 4

Sookie had woken up the next morning smiling for more than the obvious reason. She was content with her decision. She had meant everything she had said to Eric. Claude's priority was her spark and getting her to feel connected to her Fae roots, but Sookie's priority was Eric and their life together.

That was Sookie's only priority.

Sookie had spent the entire day out in the sun. She let the sun soak into her skin, knowing that Eric would love the scent of her when he rose. She smiled as she thought about how he would show her how much.

Sookie rolled over and undid the back of her bikini. She relaxed and soon she felt herself drifting off as she felt the heat go inside her skin and muscles, relaxing completely.

She didn't know how much time had passed, but suddenly she heard the unmistakable sound of a fairy approaching through the golden light.

She knew it was Claude by his mind signature. She looked up as she hurriedly redid the tie on her bikini and sat up facing him as he looked down at her. Sookie bowed her head lightly in greeting to him and he smiled in return.

"I am sorry for that crack I made to you last night before I left. I do think you are strong and brave, even if you do end up choosing to stay," he said contritely, as he sat on the end of her lounge chair.

Sookie bent her knees so he would have more room and said, "I have chosen. I will not change my mind. If I go I might never see the people I love here again. I would never make that sacrifice. That's not to say I am not interested in knowin' more about myself, but it isn't enough for me to take that kind of a chance."

Claude simply looked at her for a moment then looked down at his hands. "That will make my job of guarding you all the more difficult. And it looks like it will force me to move here for the time being. The only saving grace is in knowing I won't be missing much with the way the time works in this world and in mine."

Sookie's mouth fell open. "No. I am sorry, but Eric and I won't even be here. We are makin' plans as soon as he wakes up. Plans that won't be including you."

"I can help you Sookie," he said, exasperated at where this conversation was going.

"How Claude, I really think it would be best if you let me and Eric do what we want while I still have time on this earth. I don't have long to spend with Eric, so I intend on spending every minute with the people I love, especially Eric."

Claude was so frustrated he asked, "What the hell are you talking about Sookie. I believe the phrase 'where is the fire' is needed in this conversation. What is your hurry?" he asked.

"Okay Claude, I am not sure you are familiar with human life cycles, but they tend to not last over a hundred years. Eric is vampire, so he is immortal. I want to give of much of my small life to him as possible. I don't want to share it with anybody except people I have to. I think you should go back to your realm. You seemed so invested in your cause."

Claude had the most shocked face and Sookie shrugged apologetically.

He then shook his head, as if to clear it and said, "Sookie, you seem to be making your decisions without all the correct information."

She straightened up, leaning over, shielding her eyes from the afternoon sun. "What do ya mean?" she asked.

"Sookie, you are correct that I don't know everything there is to know about human life spans, however I do know about fairies. We live a very long time, sometimes it is possible for us to delay our aging altogether. Most fairies don't because culturally we believe that it is natural to die and go to our resting grounds called the Summerlands. I am not sure about hybrids, but it is possible that you may also have this option. I am unsure."

Sookie's head spun and she leaned over_. That was possible? How the hell was that possible?_ "But I have been gettin' older. Why do I age if I don't have to?" she asked, clearly confused.

"I am unsure. Most faeries grow until they reach mating age, which would be around your own age, but after that they slow it down considerably. The time in our world, because it moves so differently than this one, helps with maintaining that magic within us. Like I said, I am not sure you have enough Fae in you to produce this type of magic or if your human side would allow it."

Sookie nodded, thinking about what he was telling her.

She looked back to him as she sipped her sweet ice tea. "What do you want? Is it to be a vampire? Is it to simply live forever with your Viking? Is it to age and die? Is it to simply slow your aging? I f you could have it any way you wanted it, how would you do it?" he asked gently.

Sookie had never thought about all these options. It had always been live and grow old, or die young and become vampire.

The thought of living with Eric for eternity with Eric was appealing and so tempting. It certainly wouldn't be hard for Sookie to choose that life now that she had accepted it. But Sookie flashed to a conversation she had with Tara, not long before she had been killed.

Sookie now thought about what she had said to Tara that morning in her kitchen as they talked over coffee.

"_Someday I see myself growin' old and sittin' on the porch with my grandbabies on my lap. Just watchin' the sunset," she said wistfully with watery eyes. She had known for a while that the dream she had just described to Tara would probably never happen._

"_I hope I get to sit on that porch wit you someday", Tara responded with a small laugh and a genuine smile._

_Sookie had smile back and said softly, "Me too."_

Sookie now had tears flood her eyes. Her admission to Tara that day had been the deepest, darkest desire of her life. She had never wanted anything more, but she had closed that dream away. She had hidden it so deep inside of herself because of Eric.

He would feel incredibly guilty about taking her dream from her, simply by choosing him. But she _had_ chosen Eric, and she would never regret that decision. She shook her head and shrugged. Claude sensed her melancholy and grief-stricken state as she remembered the conversation with her best friend.

"Well I want to be with Eric, is what I want. I want to live and love with him. I don't want to be vampire, but I don't want the bond I created with him to kill him when I die, whether it be now or seventy years from now. I don't want to trap Eric in a marriage to an old woman, which I will be if I remain human. What I want is to live a full life, a long life, but eventually grow old and die. What you call the Summerlands is what I call heaven. I eventually want to go there too. But I am selfish and I also want Eric to be there with me every step of the way. There is no way for me to have what I want," Sookie finished in a shaky voice, one single tear spilled over and ran down her cheek.

She was surprised she was speaking so frankly to Claude. She barely knew him, but something about him indicated she could trust this information to him. She would never tell _anyone_ her desire for children, grandchildren, even great grandchildren. Never. Half of the time she wouldn't even let herself believe she _wanted_ kids.

Sookie looked at Claude who had the most grief-stricken face she had ever seen. He knew she would never get what she wanted. But Sookie had Eric, which was enough. If Sookie could only have one thing in this world, it would be Eric, just as he was.

"I am sorry about your friend," Claude said quietly.

Sookie flushed as she now realized that Claude had seen inside of her head as she remembered Tara.

Sookie nodded and looked down at her hands as she folded them.

"And about you never receiving grandbabies, which I assume is grandchildren," he said.

Sookie chuckled, fighting against the lump in her throat. "Yes, well, that is not something I even allow myself to think of, let alone speak of. It would kill Eric to know about it."

Claude and Sookie were silent for several minutes, just thinking about what Sookie would probably never have.

Finally Claude broke the silence, "It looked nice, that porch."

Sookie only nodded and wiped away her tears. She stood as the sun began to sink and turned to Claude, "If you come around during the day, I can tell you what our next moves are. Thanks for listening. And can you…."

"I won't say a word about it to anyone."

She smiled and walked to her front porch, thinking about Tara, and how she would never sit on the porch with her as a vampire or as an old woman surrounding by grandchildren.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yoo hoo! Anybody there still? I am so sorry I have been AWOL so long! I started a new job and have been trying to get settled there and balance all my other shit, so my stories had to go onto the back-burner for a bit. **

**I have been brainstorming the whole time though for all of my stories, now I just need to put pen to paper! I really have missed you all I have the next few chapter for my Eric/Sookie stories almost finished and edited. **

**And please drop me a review or a PM to say you are still interested or your thoughts on the chapter. Thanks so much for your patients. You are the best readers!**

An Invincible Summer

Chapter 5

Eric

Eric woke for the night, feeling for Sookie, but his hands only touched cool sheets. He snapped his eyes open, feeling for her in the bond, finding her outside, but coming into the house. He could smell the sun on her skin from here and he sat up, wanting to call out to her.

But then he studied the bond more closely. Something had made her deeply sad. Even slightly depressed. It didn't happen often, but when it did, it affected him deeply. It reminded him of the time when Sookie had been lost to her depression over her Russell Edgington torture. Her eyes had lost all light inside of him. Eric had been haunted by the look of her empty eyes and had often awoke from day sleep in cold sweats over the nightmares.

Eric heard Sookie cross the living room towards the cabinet and he sat up in anticipation for her to come down to him. He sat up slowly, still weak.

He heard her creak open the cabinet door and slowly climb down the rungs. She was being very cautious, trying not to wake him from day rest, he supposed. When he saw her little foot at the opening of the cellar he silently zipped to the bottom of the ladder and waited for her.

She was about to set her foot on the floor of the cellar when Eric suddenly reached his hands up her sides and tickled her, causing her to scream her lungs out. The lights flickered on and she was turning, even though she wasn't stable on her feet.

When she saw that it was Eric, and that he was awake, she exhaled in relief as he steadied her on her feet.

"Oh jeez! You're awake. God darn it Eric! Don't scare me like that. I already have enough in my life to be afraid of!" she scolded, putting her hands on her hips and recovering from her scare.

Eric smiled and said, "You have nothing to fear my Sookie. I will protect you from everything that goes bump in the night."

She smiled and walked forward towards him and wrapped her arms around him. "What about the things that goes bump in the day?"

"Okay, 24 hours a day, 365 days a year I assure you my heart and protection."

She smiled and stood on her tiptoes and pecked his lips.

"That's better, vampire," she murmured against his lips.

He kissed her with quick, but soft kisses repeatedly and she eventually giggled and said, "I came down here for some snuggle time. Now lie down and prepare to cuddle up with me for a while."

"Cuddle? Snuggle? Are these code words for fucking? I can do that. Those are my specialties," he purred suggestively as he walked backward toward the bed and sat down on the edge of it with her in front of him.

"Oh whatever! You are the biggest cuddle monster I have ever met. In fact, I don't know what you do better, cuddlin' or fuckin'," she said saucily as she pushed him onto his back and gently rested her weight on top of him. She kissed his lips softly and he smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

Sookie rolled off him and rested on her side facing him.

"What did you do today lover?" he asked, hedging for information. "I smell the sun on you. It is amazing," he said, inhaling deeply, closing his eyes in pleasure at her scent infecting his senses.

"Yes, I lied out today and soaked in some sun. I also talked to Claude awhile," she said softly.

He was silent, running his hands along her glowing skin. It was still warm from the sun's rays and was pouring out of every pore. She didn't even seem to notice.

"Eric? I think I can trust him," she said simply as she put her hands on his chest and ran them to rest on each side of his neck.

He sighed and rolled onto his back, looking to the ceiling to see if it held the right response to her statement. "Sookie, you have such a good and trusting heart. But," he said, cutting off, not wanting to say it.

"But it often comes back bites me in the butt," she said. He chuckled and turned to his side again and pulled her to him.

"I was going to put it a little differently. But I like your version better. Yes, it will bite you in your beautiful ass. I just don't want you putting your trust into someone who could hurt you," he explained.

She studied him and after he felt her gauge the bond she said, "You're scared."

He pursed his lips in a tight line, but she cupped his face in her little hands and said, "Eric, tell me."

He waited and said, "Only if you tell me what made you so sad today."

Sookie flinched, releasing his cheeks. "It was nothin'."

Eric rolled onto his back. He couldn't help being hurt over her secrecy. Their relationship was beyond secrets. He closed his eyes and Sookie shifted and rested partly against him.

"What? Why are you sad?" she asked.

"You don't trust me enough to tell me?" he said. "We are better than that, Sookie," he whispered softly.

Sookie breath caught then she said, "Eric, honey, it's nothin' like that. I trust you with my heart. But baby, this that I won't tell you has nothin' to do with me not trustin' you. It will only hurt you. I can't do that," she said softly.

"You are hurting me now Sookie. I feel your pain, and you not sharing with me. Answer me this, would it bother you to know I was holding something from you? Would it hurt you?" he asked, knowing that Sookie hated secrets, especially when it came to her relationships with friends and family. Claude had explained why. So it shouldn't be hard for her to understand.

Sookie was silent, but said, "Alright, I will tell you, but only if you tell me why you are scared. Is there somethin' I need to know?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes remembering that year. It had been the longest, most exhausting year of his life and as each day passed, he feared she wouldn't return to him. "I fear you will leave for Faery and not come back. Or that you will somehow be taken there against your will and I won't be able to stop it from happening. I am so scared of this."

Sookie was silent and just watched him for a minute before snuggling up to him and grabbing his chin gently with her fingers, forcing him to look at her. "I will never leave you willingly."

Eric remained silent and then said, "Sookie, every day you were gone was the hardest of my life. I had teams of vampires, weres, and even humans searching the world for you when I couldn't. I sought out the oldest texts that might contain any information on how to get to you in Faery or at least get a message to you. I was at my wits end. Every day I thought I would lose sanity, but the hope that you would return kept me going. And when you did, the relief was almost painful. If you were to go where I couldn't follow, I would surely lose myself to insanity and eventually meet the sun."

Sookie eyes filled up with water as she hugged him to her. "I will never leave you willingly," she repeated, then continued, "I am so sorry to have put you in that pain."

They had never discussed Eric's time during her absence. It was too dark a time for Eric to remember and for Sookie to even fathom. They had never even been romantically involved at the point. In fact the last thing she had hatefully said to Eric was that she wanted him out of her life.

He turned to her and she saw that he was waiting for her to speak.

She inhaled and knew her secret would likely hurt him even more. And it was even more terrible, because Sookie knew he would feel guilty.

"Eric," she began hesitantly, but he cupped his hands on the side of her face gently and sent encouragement, love, and support through the bond.

"Please Sookie?" he asked in a small voice, and it was that voice that broke her.

"Claude asked me what I wanted in regards to my life. Immortality, to stop aging, to be vampire. I got overwhelmed and somethin' reminded me of a snippet of conversation I had with Tara once about growin' old with grandbabies on our laps, sittin' on my front porch. I got sad because it was somethin' me and Tara wanted. And now Tara is gone and babies and grandbabies aren't really in my cards after all."

Inside the bond Eric was devastated and the guilt he felt was immense. The bond twisted with anger at himself. What was worse was that Sookie felt regret for telling him and guilt over hurting him.

"Stop it right now! Eric Northman. Listen to me. You have nothin' to feel guilty about. And why in God's name you are angry at yourself? I am the one that made the decision to be with you. I chose my path. I was sad because I missed my best friend and the dreams we shared together. If I wanted babies and to grow old Eric, I could. I would, if I truly wanted to. But I don't. I only want you."

Eric rolled onto his back and looked into the ceiling again, her words enraging him even more apparently. He shut his eyes and rubbed his palms roughly against them. Sookie was heartbroken at the sight of his struggling with this. This is why she wanted to avoid this conversation. Sometimes the bond tattling on her was really a pain in the ass.

"This why I didn't want to tell you. So pointless and it only caused you to feel shit that isn't even necessary," she said desperately to him, trying to pull his hands from his eyes. It was about as easy as moving a freight train on her own.

"Eric please," she begged him, choking up as she spoke. He made a similar choking sound and it was then that Sookie seemed to realize that he was crying behind his massive hands the were covering the top part of his face. He was spiraling in sadness and self-hatred. She straddled him and kissed his lips as she pulled on his hands as she did so.

"Please, baby, talk to me. Trust that I am tellin' you the truth."

He pulled his hands away and looked up into her beautiful face, "I am sorry, Sookie."

"I don't accept apologies from people who don't owe me one," she said softly.

He gave her a small smile, not a real one, but one to make her feel better.

"Do you have to go in tonight?" she asked.

He only nodded and said, "Would you like to come?"

She sighed and said, "I have too much stuff to do around here."

He only nodded as she lifted herself off of him and straightened her clothes. It was at that moment that Pam decided to call. "What's happened," Pam stated as he sat up and grabbed for his clothing. Sookie was now making up the bed in the cubby as he dressed.

"Det är ingenting, barn. Något som jag inte kan fixa (**It's nothing, Child. Something I can't fix**)."

"Nåväl, skit i det (**Well then, fuck it)**," she replied. "Are you coming in tonight?" she asked.

"Yes, I will be there in an hour. See you there."

Eric clicked his phone shut and Sookie, who had begun to climb the ladder, asked, "Pam?"

"Yes, she was wondering if I am coming into the club tonight to deal with business."

Sookie only nodded and finished walking up the rungs, leaving Eric behind to get dressed. When he finished, he quickly moved up the ladder in search of Sookie.

He found her in the kitchen munching on some peanut butter toast.

"I am going, now. Call me if anything should happen? And be safe, please?" he asked softly.

She nodded and he walked over to her as she chewed her food and kissed her on the cheek. "Love you," he whispered.

She smiled and made a kissing sound with her mouth, which seemed to have stuck together with the sticky peanut butter.

He laughed and walked out the back door, flying out into the night and into the cool Louisiana air towards Shreveport.

**Okay everybody, remember to review! I have missed hearing from everybody, probably more than you have missed my new chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody! Slowly but surely I am starting to get better about updating more frequently again. I hope to post for my other stories today too. So stay posted if you are reading those too! I am loving hearing from you guys. You are the most awesome readers out there!**

**So keep in touch y'all and review or PM me! AND enjoy the chapter!**

An Invincible Summer

Chapter 6

Sookie

Sookie smiled as Eric left the house, still feeling in the bond that Eric was sad about what she had confided. Damn bond. It was both a blessing and a curse to have it with her vampire. She had never wanted him to know.

Sookie walked around her and Eric's house, the house he built for her, straightening things up as she went. She decided tonight she would visit her Gran's grave tonight. She would also give Jason a call and see if he wanted to do dinner.

As a matter of fact, she wanted to stay in Bon Temps for the night. She missed her Gran's house. She sent Eric a text message about where she was going to be for the night. He wouldn't be happy, but he could come to her if he needed to. She was just as safe in her old house as she was in her new one with Eric.

Sookie grabbed her purse and her car keys and dialed Jason as she went into their garage. She held the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she buckled up and started the car.

He answered and she asked if he wanted to have some late dinner with her. He agreed and they said they would meet at Merlotte's. It was going to be awkward. The last couple of times she had seen Sam was when she quit her job and then when she yelled at him for being an angry drunk in his own bar.

Sookie took the Bon Temps exit and she smiled as she looked around her hometown. Spring flowers were just coming up. She headed to Merlotte's and parked. She checked her makeup and reapplied her lip gloss in her visor mirror before climbing out of her car.

She walked in the front door and upon appearance a flutter of chatter about her started both audibly and mentally. Living with Eric had made her rusty on her shields. This was a good opportunity for her to practice that. She eased them up and focused on finding Jason.

Sookie looked around the bar, spotting Jason leaning against the bar nursing a beer, his eyes focused on some game on ESPN. Sookie walked to him and touched his shoulder. He turned, and embraced her. She asked him how he was and then Jessica walked up behind them, asking if they wanted a booth. Another awkward encounter. The last time Sookie had seen Jessica was when Jessica had been trying to glamour her for information on Jason. Since then the baby vamp had steered clear of the Stackhouse siblings, since Eric had made it clear they both were under his protection.

Jessica sat Sookie and Jason in a booth and set the menus down, giving Jason a small smile and Sookie an odd look that Sookie couldn't place. It left her feeling uncomfortable.

Sookie shrugged it off. Jessica would be stupid to pull anything now that her maker was no more and she didn't have royal protection. Hell, she didn't have royal anything. That was still being determined by Eric and the Authority.

Jason and her chatted about everything going on in Bon Temps including what Jason called his first police chase. Really it was crazy Jane Bodehouse drunk driving, but Sookie didn't say that deciding to let Jason have his moment. Jane Bodehouse got so sloppy drunk she probably didn't even know Jason was behind her with his squad car lights on.

As Sookie and Jason finished their orders, Sam walked out from the back, spotted Sookie and bit his lip, looking uncomfortable. Sookie, feeling more than uncomfortable, focused all of her energy on Jason, who was yawing about some dumb thing one of the construction guys did to his truck as a practical joke. She was keen to avoid an awkward interaction.

Sookie and Jason finished up their meal, and as the waitress came up and started to clear the dishes, Jason began flirting with her, giving Sam an opportunity he felt he had to take.

"Hey Cher, can I borrow you?" he asked, his eyes imploring hers.

Sookie glanced at Jason, hoping for a rescue, but Jason was focused on the end zone of a football field, which happened to be the girl that Sam must have hired to replace her.

Sookie only nodded and stood as Sam raised his arm, motioning 'after you' towards the back where his office was. Sookie led the way and entered his office where Arlene was re-applying her lipstick. Sookie smiled and said, "Well hey there Arlene. How ya been doin'?"

"Oh, good," she replied. _I guess she is beggin' Sam for her job back, must not of worked out with that fanger. Her Gran would be doin' jumpin' jacks in her grave if she knew Sookie was living off a man, hell not even a man, a dead vamper. _"Mikey, Coby, and Lisa all miss their Aunt Sookie," she said in a sugary voice.

Sookie only nodded, giving her the crazy Sookie smile she was most famous for in this town.

"I uh, guess I will try and make some time in my schedule," Sookie replied awkwardly, still reeling from Arlene's hurtful thoughts.

Arlene gave her a small and said, "Well I sure hope so!" With that she flounced out of the office to resume her shift.

Sookie shook her head, trying to get the ugly thoughts out of her head. She turned to Sam and said, "What is it you wanted, Sam?"

_Besides you?_ "Well, I wanted to say I was real sorry for the way things have been between us. I know it's my fault. I pushed you away. Even though I may not like your choices, they are yours to make. If I was a good friend I would have stuck by you through all of it. I am sorry, and I love you Sookie. I miss bein' your friend."

Sookie nodded and said, "I have missed you too, Sam."

He smiled and ran a hand through his hair and over his scraggly facial hair. "I also wanted to say that I have stopped drinkin'. I apologize you had to see me that way. It wasn't my best moment. But you helped me. You're a good friend."

Sookie could only nod and said, "We all have had our moments. I am glad you are gettin' better."

He nodded and they stood silently. It wasn't weird. They had been friends since Sam came to town and bought Merlotte's, hiring her the first day. They could have moments like this where they were comfortable with each other in silent moments.

"Sookie, I know you don't need my two cents, but hear me out. Please?" he asked suddenly.

She nodded, trying to peek into his head to see what he was thinking, but it was surprisingly quiet. The only thing that Sookie could get from him was that he was sure of what he was going to say to her. If this was another lecture, especially about Eric, she didn't need one. And if it was another lecture, it would be a looong time until she would consider forgiving Sam again.

"I honestly hope you never get hurt ever again, but I am afraid that with Eric you will. I just want you to know, if that does happen, I will be here, Sookie. I just hope you feel like you can trust me and feel good about comin' to me if it does happen."

Sookie was pissed at the insult to her bonded, but she also knew that Sam's intentions were good. He was saying, albeit in a poor way, that he would be there for her. Sookie nodded and said, "Thank you. Eric is my bonded, so if he hurts me, he will hurt himself, so the likelihood of that happening is slim. But I do appreciate your support."

She nodded and said, "I should get back to Jason. We have plans."

She made for the door and Sam said, "Can I give you a hug?"

Sookie paused and looked at him, "I am sorry, but I can't. I am not quite ready for that and I don't think Eric would be too happy with me comin' home with another guys smell on me."

Sam only nodded and said, "Well then, umm, okay. I guess I will see you around?"

She nodded and as she put her hand on the doorknob he said, "And Sookie, I would love to offer you your job back. If you want it, it's yours."

Sookie turned around and said, "Thanks Sam, I'll have to think about that."

He nodded and she walked out, waving to the cooks in the kitchen as she passed. John grunted in her direction, which was saying something. He usually only acknowledged Lafayette, who was waving a bedazzled spatula towards her. She smiled and said, "Call me, Laf."

He nodded and turned back to the grill. Sookie walked out to the bar, where the waitress was now sitting at the booth next to Jason, her eyes completely gaga. Jessica was glaring daggers at the pair of him. Yeah, that was going to be a problem they would need to deal with and soon.

Sookie strode up to their booth and sat and said, "Hon, I don't mean to tell you how to do your job, but you gotta woman over at table six wavin' at ya for a refill."

The girl seemed to snap back to reality and turned to Sookie and said, "Oh jeez, thanks! I lost track of time over here speakin' to your brother."

_You lost more than that,_ Sookie thought meanly. She scolded herself and smiled nicely towards the waitress. If she didn't watch it she would be as bad as Arlene.

The waitress hopped up and Sookie gave Jason a scolding look. He shrugged and gave her his 'what did I do?' face.

"I can't take you anywhere," she chuckled as she slid out of the booth. She said, "Ready to go and visit Gran's grave?"

He nodded and the pair waved their goodbyes at the people nodding and waving goodbye to them. Sookie climbed into her car, following Jason's truck. She heard the beep of her phone. Damn, she left it in the car when she went into the bar.

_Where are you? I thought you said you were going to stay in?_ Eric had texted her. Four times. The last three were a little longer and there were words she rather not repeat.

Sookie dialed his cell and he picked up in the middle of the first ring. "I thought you were staying in tonight."

"That was my plan, but I wanted to see Jason and then visit my Gran's grave."

Eric was silent for a moment. "Okay, well while everything in the state is still up in the air, I feel like a nervous wreck having you in the open like that." 

"I will be fine," she reassured. "I was gonna stay at my Gran's house tonight, but if it makes you feel any better, I will go back home."

Eric seemed indecisive but sighed out, "Fine. I will see you when I get home min Sookie."

"I love you," she said.

"I love you. Please be careful. Please Sookie?" he asked. Sookie assured him she would go to her Gran's grave and then go straight home where she would be "waiting" for him.

After he growled and she chuckled, she hung up with Eric and parked in her old driveway.

**So, let me know your thoughts. Thanks for reading everyone! And see you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody, I have been missing you all! Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, or added me to the alerts or favorites. I have actually gotten quite a few reviews and messages these past few days from people who had never even read my first couple of stories saying they found them and were already on the sequels. I just want to say that I am so glad to have you guys on board!**

**So enough blabbering and on to our story!**

An Invincible Summer

Chapter 7

Sookie

She looked up at the old house. She had missed it. She thought of her Gran outside tending her garden. Sookie expected it to be run over with weeds, but it was immaculate. The entire house looked immaculate. Sookie climbed out of the car as Jason walked over to help her out of it, and held his hand out to her.

"It looks amazin'," Jason said, "You been keepin' it up?" he asked.

Sookie shook her head and replied softly, "No, Eric."

Her vampire always took care of her. And she didn't make it easy for him either. She tended to fight him every step of the way. All he did was try to make her life easier. She smiled, resolving that she wouldn't fight him so hard. Sookie smiled, looking at her Gran's immaculate house before she went to the garden shed and grabbed some gardening shears and gardening gloves.

She went to her Gran's rose bush with Jason in tow and began cutting the best buds on the bush. Gran deserved the very best.

When she had a good handful, she gathered them up, removing the thorns with the small shears and handed them to Jason. He smelled each one, a nostalgic look on his features. Sookie didn't need to peek in his head to know he was thinking about Gran. Gran loved her garden and her roses in particular.

Sookie put the shears and the gloves back in her shed and followed Jason with the bouquet as they made their way to her grave.

As they passed their parents graves, Jason placed a single stem on their tombstone and Sookie smiled and touched the cool stone lovingly, not really pausing to stop. They finally reached their Gran's grave. Jason leaned over and propped the flowers in front of her tombstone.

He stood and they were both silent before something tingled in Sookie's mind. Someone was approaching. He was also here to place flowers on a tombstone and he was lost. It was then Sookie recognized their local florist's mind signature.

"Tom! Over here!" Sookie called out, wondering what he was doing delivering flowers so late.

Jason gave her a quizzical look, but Sookie pointed the direction Tom was coming from.

Suddenly Tom came into view. He was a nice older gentleman carrying an enormous bunch of deep pink roses...in his bathrobe. "Tom, whatya doin' out here in your night clothes?" Jason asked with a smile on his face.

"I got an urgent order placed a half hour ago," he said, panting to catch his breath.

"Who is it for? Sookie and I know this cemetery like the back of our hands practically livin' in it our whole lives," Jason said.

"Well I am glad y'all called out to me, otherwise I never would have found her. It's your grandmother that gets these beauties," he said making sure the roses were still in good condition. They were perfect.

"Sookie and Jason looked at the roses, then each other, and finally to Tom.

"Who are they from?" Sookie asked, trying to see if there was a card.

"A Mr. Eric Northman," Tom responded, looking at a crumpled receipt in his pocket.

Sookie smiled and tears prickled her eyes.

"That's my husband," she murmured, looking at the gorgeous bouquet.

"Two dozen deep pink roses, indicating thank you" Tom replied.

"Thank you?" Jason asked. "Eric didn't even know Gran, did he?"

Sookie shook her head, "I'll explain later."

Tom placed the pink roses next to the red ones Jason and Sookie had brought. She smiled at the bouquets and Tom gave a big yawn. "She was a remarkable woman, your grandmother," he said in a tired voice.

"Thank you for comin' all the way out here so late Tom," Sookie said as Jason nodded in agreement, his eyes still fixed to the flowers.

"Not at all, your husband explained the situation and was very appreciative Miss Sookie," he said.

Sookie could only imagine what "appreciative" meant, but reminded herself of her earlier resolve.

"Well I am gonna give you both some privacy and get on home to Esther," he said by way of farewell.

"Night Tom," Jason said, reaching across Sookie and shaking his hand.

Sookie nodded to Tom and watched him walk through the maze of tombstones to his car.

Sookie and Jason stood in silent reflection for a bit before Jason said, "She was a hell of a woman. I miss her."

_That about summed it up_, Sookie thought as she nodded in agreement.

"Shall we?" he asked after a few more minutes.

She nodded and said, "Yep, let's go."

Eric

Eric sat at his desk, typing out frantic emails and flipping through paperwork. He needed to get out front or Pam would lose her shit on him.

His phone chirped and sure enough it was a message from Pam with various threats.

At the same time his office phone shrilled and he picked up to the phone the operator voice that he had an urgent call from the Authority.

Eric rubbed his temples and waited. More bullshit.

He continued to type and move papers around on his desk as one of the lower ranking members of the Authority droned on about a message from the higher ups.

He hung up the phone and clicked his laptop shut. He stood and straightened out his outfit. Black jeans, black kick-ass boots, a black singlet, and his signature necklace.

He didn't care about looking good for anybody but his lover and wife, but Pam would kill him if he wasn't able to turn on the breathers and/or drop fang. He had been doing both since the 10th century.

Eric strut out to his club and the entire bar fluttered at his presence. He sat on his throne and scanned the room, seeing Pam at the bar with Chow and Ginger. He motioned for her to come to him and he also motioned for Ginger to come with her.

As he waited for his child and the brain addled Ginger to come to him, he checked the bond with Sookie. She was happy, feeling sentimental, and extremely grateful.

Eric always felt like he was never close to a major part of Sookie's life because he had never been acquainted with her Gran. But in some ways he swear he could see parts of the late Adele Stackhouse shining out of Sookie's eyes, or in her quirky sayings, or in her little polite mannerisms.

Eric didn't know if Adele Stackhouse would approve of him, but he knew he liked her. Sookie was a product of her love and affection and now Sookie was now bestowing her heart to him because of the upbringing and goodness of Adele Stackhouse. For that Eric, would be forever grateful to Adele Stackhouse. Hence the deep pink roses he had delivered tonight to her grave.

The competent florist was infuriated by the late hour in which he was calling, but Eric explained what he needed and why he needed it tout de suite. And when Eric said he would pay more than a country florist made in a month he was more than thrilled to help Eric find the perfect flowers to say thank you for Adele Stackhouse.

Eric said, "True Blood, any type," to Ginger, who scurried off to get his order, then beckoned Pam to sit by his side.

Pam obediently sat down and her eyes held their eternal look of boredom as she stared at the crowd of twitchy humans attempting to attract the two fair haired vampires.

The truth was that Eric always enjoyed this time with Pam. It was a chance for them to monitor their bond together and to sit, sometimes in silence, just enjoying each other.

Pam enjoyed it too, though she would never openly say it.

Eric admired his child's profile. She was beautiful, smart, deadly, cunning, and witty. They always joked that she was the female version of Eric. But Eric knew that his child was even better than he. She would do great things in her long life. And when the time came, she would become maker to vampires that would be worthy of his and Godric's blood line.

Eric thought of the child Sookie would have made. She would have rivaled the greatness of Pam, which was saying something. And he would have been right by her side for the whole of it. To be honest, he mourned the loss of her as his child. Sookie would have been his magnum opus. She would have been a stunning immortal of the night.  
>But he was telling the truth when he promised her that he would be with Sookie one way or the other for the rest of his existence.<p>

And he knew Pam was worried about this and not just for him but for herself. She worried about an existence without the protection and companionship of her maker. But like Eric when Godric met the sun, he knew she would. She would likely feel the similar empty ache inside of her, calling out for her maker for some time, but that too would fade.

"Den är upptagen ikväll (**It is busy tonight**)," he remarked. She only nodded and looked towards the line out the door.

Business was once again booming. Apparently the bombing and the horrendous acts of Russell Edgington on television cancelled each other out in the minds of humans. Or they had simply decided to "toe the line" and look for a little danger.

The truth was that Fangtasia was actually quite safe. For patrons, at least. There were rules enforced for and by the staff at Fangtasia. And Eric was a strict enforcer.

Eric felt Sookie traveling in the general direction of their home between Shreveport and Bon Temps and he sighed in relief.

Pam looked to him and said, "Nervös är vi (**Nervous are we**)?"

He only glanced at her and then down at his phone expecting a call or text from Sookie to let him know she was home.

Pam chuckled and murmured, "Som ett possessivt lite skolpojke (**Like a possessive little school boy**)."

Eric only scowled her way and then back at the darkened face of his phone.

She was driving him mad. YES! The phone lit up and he anxiously loaded the message, which was apparently a picture message because it was taking longer than usual.

It was a picture of Sookie naked, covered by a white sheet from the waist down. The rest of her was bare. Her breasts were so lovely. He growled and looked to Pam who was giving him a quizzical look.

He looked back to the picture. Her face was playful and teasing and he smiled when he saw her blushing cheeks. His Sookie had never done something like this before. It was then he saw her message, _See you at home, Mr. Northman._

Eric was completely hard in his jeans. It was too much. "Titta på det ansiktet! Och det erektion! Har Sookie skicka en stygg text (**Look at that face! And that erection! Did Sookie send you a naughty text?**)?"

Eric's fangs snicked down into place causing several patrons hearts to flutter.

"Ja, ja, ja. Jag svär, den tjejen vinner min respekt långsamt varje dag (**Well, well, well. I swear, that girl is gaining my respect slowly each day**).

"Pam I am going home for the night," he said in a low dangerous voice.

He needed out right now. And not just out of the club, but his jeans as well. Out of his jeans and right into his wife.

**Alright so up next is more plot advancement **_**and **_**a little smut! The perfect combo! So stay tuned. And remember to hit the review and drop me a line. I need to hear from y'all to get a good feeler on how you like it so far!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everybody! I hope everyone had a happy True Blood Premiere Day yesterday! Did y'all watch it? What were your thoughts? I think it is going to be a good season, but I have to say I was mad at Eric during the show. I am not gonna say anything else so I don't spoil it.**

**Anyway, I am excited to hear all of your thoughts on the chapter and on Season 5 premiere. Let me know via review or message.**

**Enjoy!**

An Invincible Summer

Chapter 7

Sookie

Sookie knew she should have waited until he was done at Fangtasia and with his sheriff duties, but she couldn't' wait any longer for him. She wanted him.

Whoosh. There he was, growling, fangs out, and lust coming off him in waves.

Sookie whimpered and chills run over her skin. She was ready for him. She said, "Don't think I don't know what you were doin' sendin' my dearly beloved grandmother flowers. Using her memory to get lucky...you should be ashamed of yourself Northman," she teased.

He growled and began to strip as he walked to the bed. She sat up against the headboard and licked her lips in anticipation for what was coming. He slowly took off his pants and climbed into bed, reaching for Sookie.

She pushed him back to lie on his pillow and leaned over him, kissing him lightly. "That was sweet. Thank you baby," she said as she slid over him to straddle him.

He kissed her back and placed his hands softly on her cheeks and pulled her down for a second sweet kiss.

"I will be forever grateful to your grandmother."

Sookie only smiled and kissed him, this time more forcefully. She ground against him and shuddered as she felt how ready he was for her. Sookie broke the kiss, and kissed along his jaw to his ear. She ran her hands down his neck, his shoulders, chest, abs, and finally found his cock and inhaled sharply as she felt it so firm and smooth in her hand.

She pumped him in her hand, and he growled and entangled his hands in her hair. She found his lips with hers and kissed him roughly as she guided him to her entrance and lowered herself onto him. He growled in the kiss and Sookie moaned, reaching her tongue into his mouth and slicing her tongue open for him.

He deepened the kiss, taking in her blood as he stroked slowly in and out of her. He roughly released her from the kiss as he sped his hips to pump into her faster. Sookie placed her hands on the mattress, just above her husband's shoulders to give herself some balance.

She arched her back and leaned her neck back, breathing heavily as her husband moved inside of her. He felt so good. So sure inside of her. She closed her eyes as she allowed her body to take over and take Eric in.

Sookie realized that Eric was calling out for her and she opened her eyes and looked down into her husband's face. He caught her gaze in his and Sookie could tell he wanted to see her. All of her. She locked her gaze on his as she began rolling her hips to meet his, bringing him deeper.

"Oh fuck baby," she groaned, her eyes fluttering but not breaking gaze with Eric's.

Eric rolled them and stretched Sookie's legs so they rest on his shoulders and resumed fucking her brains out. Sookie was so close. Eric was making a frantic desperate sound in his throat the closer he came to approaching his climax. Sookie lifted her wrist and said, "Drink me, please."

She placed her wrist over his mouth, which he kissed tenderly. He lifted her head back and lifted his wrist to his own mouth and bit, replying, "Drink with me."

Sookie nodded as he placed his bleeding wrist over her mouth and sucked it in. Eric then brought Sookie's wrist to his mouth and drank. The bonds within them sang with happiness and they both sailed over the edge as Eric pounded into her one last time, deep and perfect as it hit Sookie's G spot.

Sookie panted against Eric's wrist as she drank from him. She couldn't get enough. Eric couldn't either it seemed as he licked and sucked the wound on her arm. She was happy he was getting his fill. Sookie often worried he didn't take enough and was left wanting more just because he didn't want to hurt her.

Sookie felt the wound on Eric's wrist closing beneath her tongue and she gulped as many slugs as possible causing Eric to bark in pleasure at her wrist and break contact with the wound that he had been drinking from.

"Fucking greedy little fairy," he growled out between clenched teeth causing Sookie to look at him in question.

He then flipped Sookie over so she was lying on her stomach and entered her. She gasped, not even aware that he was ready again. Sookie moaned as he thrust into her as he lay on top of her. She loved it. The feel of him covering her. She felt safe, but sexy as hell as there was so much skin to skin in this position. Sookie tried to spread her legs to accommodate his large size, but he used his legs to push them back together.

"You feel so good when your little pussy is even tighter," he said in a tense voice.

She didn't even need to respond as he pummeled into her. Sookie knew he was close again and arched her back, taking in as much of him as she could.

Sookie felt him swell inside of her and she cried out as she felt his seed shoot deep inside of her. He stroked into her as he came, fully coating her walls.

When he was done, he rolled off of her groaning in complete happiness and contentment. Sookie rolled over to face him and he drew her to lay halfway on him as she snuggled into his side.

"Fuck Sookie," he sighed out happily, kissing the top of her head..

She only smiled and played with the light chest hair on his chest as she rested against him.

"I needed that," she said with a small sigh of her own.

Eric chuckled and said, "I apologize wife. I wasn't aware that I left you wanting for anything."

Sookie smiled and said, "Yeah well, you are now and now you should work hard to keep me happy, Viking."

"I swear to it, my love," he said as he stroked her breast with one of his hands and leaned in for a kiss.

Sookie kissed him back and then pulled away, resting her head right above where his heart was.

"So how was work, dear?" she asked.

Eric

Eric smiled at her question and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I was able to get a lot done tonight. When I received your naughty text II was doing my time on my throne with Pam," he said.

"Oh I am sure she just loves me for that," Sookie said sarcastically.

"She actually did. It was quite amusing to my child. She gained much respect for you I think. It's now my screensaver," he replied.

"No you did not!" Sookie exclaimed.

"Oh yes I did," he said smiling down at her.

"That is indecent. Take it off!" she scolded.

"No, it is my phone."

"Eric Northman, I swear," she said, shaking her head, causing him to laugh a little harder.

"So what else did you do this evening while we were apart?" she asked.

Her stomach rumbled and he looked down at her in alarm. "Are you hungry? Shall I call for something?" he asked.

Sookie shook her head and sat up. Eric immediately missed her warmth and kissed her shoulder as she stretched and reached for the robe she had at the end of the bed. "Don't leave," he whined.

Sookie smiled over her shoulder as she tied the robe shut and said, "I am just gonna go and grab something quick downstairs. No need to wake someone up."

He slipped on his boxer briefs and followed her out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Sookie walked in the enormous kitchen and right over to the fridge. She pulled out something leftover and unwrapped it, popping it in the microwave.

He smelled deeply and was happy that it was some kind of beef dish. She needed iron.

Sookie inhaled and licked her lips in anticipation. When the time dinged she grabbed the dish out and grabbed for a fork, popping a bite of the steaming meat in her mouth.

Eric sat on a stool across from her as she ate and decided to tell her the plan that he had so far, even though it was quite rough.

"So I have been on the phone with the Authority and with the various vampires that would make suitable sheriffs in the other areas. The timeline for having a new regent and a fully staffed state will be about two months," he said.

She nodded as she gobbled up her food, listening to him. "So I was thinking that in two months' time we could go away together."

Sookie smiled and said, "I would love that."

"Sookie?" he asked.

She looked up at him with those warm brown eyes and he asked, "I want to take you to the place I was born. Where I grew up."

"Really?" she asked, tears brimming in her eyes and a small smile on her face.

He nodded and he felt how touched she was by the idea. Eric smiled and said, "Of course."

She came around the counter and hugged him tightly, then kissed his lips. She abruptly broke the kiss and apologized. "Sorry, I shouldn't kiss you just after I eat."

He chuckled and pulled her back to him and kissed her lips once more. Then she pulled back and Eric said, "Finish your food. You are going to need your strength."

She blushed and kissed his cheek, then turned back to her dinner.

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Everyone! I have missed you all so much! I have really been debating continuing this storyline. But thanks to some recent readers and reviewers who left some extremely kind words I decided to fight through writers block and uncertainty and decided to keep going. So thanks to everyone who reads and reviews! I have included what happened last in my story since I know it has been awhile.**

_Previously:_

_"So I have been on the phone with the Authority and with the various vampires that would make suitable sheriffs in the other areas. The timeline for having a new regent and a fully staffed state will be about two months," he said._

_She nodded as she gobbled up her food, listening to him. "So I was thinking that in two months' time we could go away together."_

_Sookie smiled and said, "I would love that."_

_"Sookie?" he asked._

_She looked up at him with those warm brown eyes and he asked, "I want to take you to the place I was born. Where I grew up."_

_"Really?" she asked, tears brimming in her eyes and a small smile on her face._

_He nodded and he felt how touched she was by the idea. Eric smiled and said, "Of course."_

_She came around the counter and hugged him tightly, then kissed his lips. She abruptly broke the kiss and apologized. "Sorry, I shouldn't kiss you just after I eat."_

_He chuckled and pulled her back to him and kissed her lips once more. Then she pulled back and Eric said, "Finish your food. You are going to need your strength."_

_She blushed and kissed his cheek, then turned back to her dinner._

An Invincible Summer

Chapter 9

Sookie

Sookie woke up with a full bladder and sore muscles. She stretched, smiling as she remembered how her muscles had gotten sore. She rolled in her husband's arms and kissed his lips softly as she woke up. He was in his death sleep.

Sookie untangled her limbs from his and got out of the bed, scurrying towards the bathroom. She took care of her business and then started the shower. She climbed in and sighed when she felt the hot water hit her skin from all directions. Eric knew what he was talking about when it came to bathroom design.

Sookie took her time in the shower, shaving her legs and exfoliating her skin. She then jumped out and lotioned her entire body. When she was done, she felt completely refreshed and walked out wrapped in a towel.

She walked to their walk in closet and decided to explore the massive space. She had been just grabbing things as she found them, deciding they would do. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a plain white cotton v neck and started rummaging through drawers and racks. She slipped on a pair of flats and then combed out her wet hair after towel drying it. She would let it air dry today.

Sookie walked out of the closet and over to the bed. She gave Eric one last kiss before heading out of the bedroom and going downstairs with breakfast in mind. Well lunch. It was in two in the afternoon and her stomach was growling.

She entered the kitchen and jumped as she saw a huge black man in a chef coat standing there. The man had an almost childlike disposition, but he was built like a tank. He was at least three hundred and fifty pounds and his shoulders were as wide as she was tall it seemed. He was what her Gran would 'built to last'. She nervously glanced around the kitchen and eyed him, dipping into his thoughts to see if there was a specific reason he was here.

_She must be the mister's wife that I will be cookin' for. Took her long enough to wake up_, he said as he smiled at her.

Hearing him refer to the Sookie gave a timid smile back and said, "Hello, my name is Sookie Sta...erm Northman. Still gettin' used to that. Howdedo?" as she extended her hand.

When he took it, she found his thoughts matched what her impressions were of him. She saw that he was born and bred in the deep southern parts of Louisiana. He was a college dropout because he couldn't keep his grades up and he was there on athletic scholarship for football so he had dropped out before they could kick him out. Sookie like the sound of his thoughts.

After he dropped out of college, he began working in kitchens in various restaurants as sous chefs, eventually becoming hired on as a full chef as he began surpassing his peers.

Sookie let go of his hand and said, "I thank you for comin' in to cook for me."

He smiled and said, "Well Ma'am, it is my pleasure to cook for ya. Your husband has been real nice and very generous. My name is DaShawn Dempsey."

Sookie nodded and couldn't help peeking in his head. She saw a memory of Eric in a restaurant kitchen speaking with DaShawn.

Sookie smiled and said, "My husband is very good to me and only wants the best, so I guess that's what you are."

He crossed his arms and said, "Miss Sookie I would appreciate gettin' to know your tastes. My own specialty is traditional southern cookin', which Mister Eric said you were preferable to, but I can make other sorts of dishes or figure it out if I ain't know it."

Sookie shook her head and said, "I love tryin' new things, but I love smellin' the south in my kitchen."

DaShawn smiled, turning to the stove and asked "Is this when you normally get up?" he asked over his shoulder as he got to heat the appliances up.

She shrugged behind DaShawn's back and said, "I definitely sleep later than the normal person because I tend to keep night hours with my husband, however I try not to sleep the whole day away. Right around now is the time I get up, maybe a bit earlier if I can help it."

He nodded and began preparing something. DaShawn asked, "Vegetarian? Vegan? Any sort of dietary restrictions I should know about?"

She said, "Heck no, I love meat. The only thing I try to watch is how much garlic I take in."

He nodded and she heard him make a mental note as he began frying up something.

"Well, so when you do wake up, do you prefer breakfast dishes or lunch?" he asked.

She shrugged and said, "I have no preference really, if I do I will tell you if I have been hankerin' for somethin'."

DaShawn nodded and said, "Good, just leave me a note somewhere I will find it and I will make it."

She smiled and nodded as he slid a breakfast sandwich in front of her. It smelled delicious. It had grilled ham, egg, two types of cheeses, and a hollandaise sauce he had made. As she dug in, he also cut up some fresh fruit and served her a glass of orange juice.

Sookie gobbled up the first sandwich and he asked her if she wanted another one. She nodded, realizing how hungry she actually was.

DaShawn nodded and began frying up her another egg and slice of ham as she ate her sandwich. It was truly delicious. She could tell he had made the hollandaise sauce himself and she was dying to know what kind of seasoning he used on the ham.

She gobbled up the fruit and the second sandwich, feeling like a complete glutton.

After thanking DaShawn, Sookie leaned back in her chair and rested her hand on her stomach as it worked to digest the meal she had just eaten. DaShawn gathered up her plates and she scrambled out of her chair quickly yelping out, "No! Now DaShawn I ain't havin' you do my dishes. It just ain't right. I can do them."

He looked at her skeptically, still moving towards the sink with the dishes, but she walked over the sink, reaching it before him and held her hands out for them. "It ain't gonna hurt me to wash some dishes."

He made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat saying, "Miss Sookie, Mister Eric's ain't gonna be likin' this one bit. You's gonna get me in trouble."

"Mister Eric can take it up with me then, and you can tell him I said so DaShawn," she said, leveling him with a stare that left no room for argument.

He bit his lower lip, which almost made her back down, but then he handed them over. Sookie nodded and said, "I am fine for a while thanks to your lovely breakfast if you wanna take a break and relax."

He chuckled and reached into the pantry and extracted a cleaner bottle and rags as he began scrubbing down his kitchen. They talked about him as they worked. DaShawn had learned to cook at his mother's hip, and although he occasionally tried cooking different types and specialties of food, soul food and southern cuisine were his specialty.

Sookie finished the dishes and turned to the clock. Eric would be awake soon and she smiled as she excused herself to DaShawn who was leafing through her Gran's cookbook.

She had a couple of hours to kill and she knew what she needed to get done.

Eric had surprised her by asking her to go to Sweden. And she wanted to surprise him back. Sookie surfed the internet for what she wanted and began carefully taking notes and writing down phone numbers that she would need to call later.

Sookie folded the paper up and tried to think of a place Eric wasn't likely to get into and ran to their bathroom. She pulled out her tampon box and shoved it in there, covering it with the tampons. She smiled when she was satisfied and went back to their bedroom. Eric was still in day rest. Even though he was her bonded and had been given immunity to the sun, Eric still was tired during the day. His natural clock was set to operate during night time and sleep during the day.

For a while he tried only staying away during the day and sleeping at night with Sookie, but it hadn't worked like they had hoped it would. Eric wasn't able to sleep and he became weaker.

Now he would sleep mostly during the day like normal, but a few times a week he would stay awake a good part of the day with Sookie to play with her in the sun.

Sookie decided to give Jason a call and he asked if she wanted to get together and do some dinner the following evening. She agreed, making a mental note to mention it to Eric.

Sookie checked the clock and found she was close to her vampire rising. She had a little more than a half hour and she decided she would lay with Eric until he woke up.

Eric

Eric woke up with Sookie snuggled next to him, fully dressed and curled on top of the covers, sleeping soundly. He rolled over to face her and slung an arm on the curve of her hip as the back of his other hand grazed the soft skin of her cheek.

Sookie made a little sound in her throat and rubbed her cheek firmly against her hand as she cracked her eye open. She smiled a tired smile as she stretched and said, "Man I really had a good power nap."

He smiled as he kissed her forehead and said, "Good. Did you meet DaShawn?"

She nodded and said, "Thank you, you didn't have to, but thank you. He is nice and his cookin' is amazing."

Eric smiled and said, "If you want to cook you can cook, but DaShawn is someone who will make sure there are meals available to you at all times. He takes care of the grocery shopping and he will also be catering for us here at home for when we have guests and some events Pam and I hope to organize at Fangtasia."

Sookie nodded and replied, "Well your human guests won't be disappointed. My breakfast was amazing."

"What is your plan for this evening my dear wife?" he asked as he kissed near her ear. She shivered and tried to reply, "Ummm...I...uh..." she murmured adorably.

He chuckled and stopped, despite her pout and he said, "I am sorry, you were saying lover?"

"I have nothing major planned going on," she said as she cleared her head.

He nodded and said, "I have to go back into the club tonight to work on area business and begin building a list of vampires that would suffice as sheriffs of this state. Then present it to the Authority."

Sookie nodded and seemed to consider something before asking, "Can I come with?"

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he quickly said, "Of course, I would love that. Any reason in particular?"

"No reason, I just want to get out of the house for a bit that won't ruffle your feathers. I figure that if I am in the same building as you, you can't get that worked up," she said as she kissed along his collarbone.

Eric growled as he soft wet lips left a trail of fire on his skin and he said, "Oh lover, you already have me quite worked up," as Sookie nibbled on his neck.

She chuckled and said, "I guess I am going to have to wait. Let's go get dressed."

Sookie sat up and scooted across the bed as Eric launched up and followed her retreating form. Sookie walked to her side of the closet and stood in front of it with her hand on her hip, her bottom lip between her teeth as she considered what she should wear.

Eric laid out his usual dark jeans, black tank top and his leather jacket, with his eagle claw necklace. He walked over to Sookie and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the back of her head. He spotted something he had been wanting to see her in and asked, "Lover, can I pick your outfit for tonight?"

She turned her head to look at him in surprise and laughed lightly, "Like father, like daughter. Pam would be quite jealous I think. Sure, why not."

He stepped around her and plucked the garment from the built in rack and held it out for her to see what he wanted her to wear. It was a sinfully short, red strapless dress that had a rhinestone encrusted band below the bust.

Eric knew she would like more than sexy in this. She would be irresistible. Why he wanted to torture himself, he didn't know.

Sookie looked up at him, feeling his lust without even seeing the dress on her and shrugged.

"Alright, but no hurtin' anybody who looks at me funny."

He smirked as she took the dress from him and began getting dressed. Men and women, vampire or human would not be giving Sookie Stackhouse-Northman "funny" looks, but ones filled with desire and want. But Eric Northman was the only want that got to _have_.

Eric tried not to watch her as they dressed. But even he couldn't tear his eyes off of her as she slid into a red lingerie set that made him drop fang at first glimpse.

She seemed oblivious to this heated stare as she sat in front of the vanity and began her makeup and hair. "Not too much makeup Sookie," he requested.

She didn't need it. Sookie smiled at him in the reflection of the mirror and made an 'uh-huh' sound as she began moisturizing her skin. Eric needed to get out of the dressing room or they would never make it to Fangtasia.

He finished combing his hair back and said, "I will be in my office when you are done. Come and get me."

Sookie turned to him and said, "I can meet ya there if you need to get goin'. I don't want to hold you up."

Eric nodded and thought that was the best. He needed to get going on tonight's long list of duties and he knew having Sookie so close to him in a car would be nearly impossible in getting an early start like he had planned.

Eric had already been having fantasies of pulling of the highway and fucking her on the hood of his car in that little red dress. Sookie blushed in the vanity mirror as she felt his almost violent lust permeate the bond and he groaned.

He walked over to her and kissed her soundly, before breaking away. "Drive safe, min älskling."

She nodded and pecked his lips once more before swatting his butt and saying, "Now get goin' so you can bring home that bacon!"

He chuckled and shook his head as he walked away from her. "Don't take too long, lover."

Sookie made another 'uh-huh' as she turned back to the mirror and he left her, walking out of the closet. He grabbed his cell phone, keys, and wallet off the bedside table and left their bedroom.

He walked towards the kitchen where he found DaShawn making something that he knew Sookie would love.

"Thank you DaShawn for making Sookie such good sustenance this morning. She raved to me about it. It is a comfort to me to know she is eating properly."

DaShawn nodded and said, "My pleasure. She is a real nice girl ya got there Mister Northman."

Eric nodded and said, "Thank you, I know. Will you please try and get her to eat something before she comes to meet me at the bar?"

DaShawn nodded and said, "I have made somethin' out of her grandmother's cookbook here. She shouldn't be able to resist it."

Eric smirked and nodded, "Thank you DaShawn."

He smiled and nodded and turned back to whatever he was cooking over the stove. Eric decided he would fly since Sookie would be meeting him later at the club. He pocketed his keys and walked out the side door, taking to the sky.

**Okay, so what do y'all think Sookie is working on as a surprise for Eric?**

**Please remember to hit review or send me a message with your thoughts because it really does keep me motivated to write!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I hope I haven't lost all of you wonderful readers out there! I have been super busy moving, but I haven't forgotten you. I have just broke through my writers block so hopefully the chapter will come rolling in now. I am super pumped about the reviews I have been getting, so I want to thank you all. **

**Here we go! Please review or PM me and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**

An Invincible Summer

Chapter 10

Sookie

Sookie finished her hair and makeup and found a pair of shoes that would go perfectly with the dress. She quickly slid them on and just as she thought about spritzing on some perfume, she stopped herself. Eric would like her own scent better than any scent a scientist could create.

She looked herself over in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. Eric would love it. She ran her fingers over the material, almost feeling sorry for it. The chances of it surviving the night was not good.

She glossed her lips once more, then grabbed her clutch and left the closet and headed towards the kitchen. She smelled something delicious. And familiar. She smelled her Gran.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, then turned the corner. Her Gran's chicken fried steak was waiting for her. Sookie smiled at DaShawn and said, "You are the best! That smells wonderful!"

.  
>"I went through your Gran's recipes. I hope you don' mind ma'am. I can tell she was an amazing cook," DaShawn said.<p>

"She was. I smell her cookin' and I smell home," she said as she cut into her steak.

DaShawn nodded and smiled as he wrote out a menu. Sookie asked, "Did you eat?"

He shook his head and said, "I am going to grab a bite when I go home for the night."

"No, I insist, please have some," she said, "I really won't be able to eat that other one after that huge breakfast you made me."

He smiled and said, "I don't think it's a good idea ma'am."

Sookie put her fork down and cleared her throat, "Now I have already been after you for callin' me ma'am. The name is Sookie, DaShawn. I would appreciate your company. It feels weird eatin' alone. My husband will tell you that I am stubborn as a donkey. I won' eat another bite of your food, unless you lighten up a bit and have a bite with me. I know you wanna try my Gran's chicken fried steak."

He looked at her then gave her a small smile, turning to the cupboard an grabbing a plate. Sookie smiled in triumph and picked up her fork again as he served himself up some of the steak and garlic mashed potatoes.

"You win, Sookie, but I will be doing the dishes," as he sat on a stool across from her.

"Deal," she said, popping another bite of potatoes into her mouth.

They sat and enjoyed each other's company as they continued to eat, chatting about safe subjects. Sookie looked at the clock and realized she really needed to get going. She put her plate by the sink and said, "Thanks DaShawn. Have a wonderful night."

He nodded as he gathered up his own dishes and the rest of the pans. Sookie walked to the garage door and grabbed her car keys. She unlocked the door and slid in. She buckled up and before she knew it, she was cruising down the highway to the bar.

Eric

He felt her arrive and he silently cursed the conference call he was on with members of the Authority. Pam was out in the bar, so he didn't have to worry about her safety. Pam would protect what was his.

Sookie was curious and it was probably due to the fact that he wasn't on his throne.

The serious voice of Roman Zimojic called his attention back to the task at hand, "Sheriff Northman, based on your recommendations we have appointed new sheriffs to areas one and four. However we are having difficulty placing remaining sheriffs in area two and three. We also would like to arrange a meeting with you and the new sheriffs to go over the appointment of a regent in Louisiana.

"We, of course, prefer you to step into the role, however, because you have rejected our offer, we will need to brainstorm a list of candidates with you that we can agree would be appropriate. Vampire infractions have rose in the short amount of time since the bombing. It is time there is a power structure in place there to secure and reinforce the mainstreaming agenda."

Roman Zimojic was a Serbian vampire not even half of Eric's age, yet he had amassed great power in his time. He was the founder of the mainstreaming movement and of the idea that humans and vampires could coexist peacefully. When he had first made his views and lofty dreams known to the vampire community, many scoffed the visionary. However, the supporters of his doctrine were what eventually became the Authority, which were responsible for the Great Reveal and now he ruled vampires in all of North America.

Eric didn't necessarily like Roman, however he did respect the young driven vampire as did Godric. "I understand Guardian. I am glad to hear of the new appointments and now that there is some assistance in managing the state, the rest of this process will go well."

Roman agreed and said he was putting Eric through to his secretary to choose a time that would work for them to meet. Roman said he would come to Louisiana to check on the area and to meet with Eric and the other sheriffs.

After establishing a time that would work for him and Roman's schedules, Eric hung up the phone. Sookie seemed to be very invested in whatever she was doing out in the bar area and he felt from his child mild surprise and interest. Perhaps they were speaking. Eric would not interrupt either. The two needed to work through everything without him stepping in as much as he had been.

Hopefully, Pam was accepting Sookie and Sookie was charming his child as she had charmed him.

Eric continued to file through paperwork and make calls to the other newly appointed sheriffs, informing them of the upcoming meeting with Roman. They had no choice but to accept the date of the meeting.

He called Bobby and began dictating orders for him to begin the planning stages of leaving the country to Sweden. Sookie would love Sweden. And the idea of her in his homeland, brought a content and wonderful feeling to him. He was excited to share this with her. No other being, besides Pam, had been taken to his home.

They would be going in the summer when it was the prime time to see the beauty of his country. Even though Eric loved seeing Sweden covered in a thick blanket of white snow, Sookie would probably protest the freezing temperatures.

Eric felt in the bond and guessed Pam and Sookie were no longer speaking since Sookie was merely what she called "spacing out" and Pam was annoyed, probably by the patrons.

Eric got up and took his shirt off and walked out to the bar. Gasps and heart flutters were heard around the room, but the only one that mattered was sitting at a booth, sipping her drink. Her brow crinkled as she eyed the fangbangers reactions and then she turned toward him. Her mouth dropped and he smirked as he sauntered toward her.

A woman stepped in his path, and he merely glared at her as he tried to step around her. Sookie was now standing, but the woman once again stepped in his path, he growled and said, "Move out of the way."

The banger smiled in what Eric guessed was a flirtatious and coy way, but as she stroked a finger up his chest, Sookie was suddenly there and had the woman's wrist in a death grip. She squeezed it and the woman whimpered and swore at Sookie.

"You low class tramp. This here is _my _man, back off or I will break your wrist," Sookie hissed out between her teeth. She maneuvered herself between Eric and the woman. She continued to squeeze the woman's wrist and Eric heard the bones shift in a way that must be painful.

The woman's hand went slack and she glared daggers to Sookie, but gave a small nod. Sookie released the woman's wrist after one final squeeze, and then the woman jerked her wrist to her chest, holding it there as she tenderly touched it. Eric couldn't hold back the smirk on his lips or the admiration for his bonded. She was as possessive as a vampire and Eric had to admit he like seeing it.

"You crazy cunt! You won't be able to hold him, you ugly gap toothed bitch!" the fangbanger said between clenched teeth to Sookie.

Eric snarled, but it was Pam was there suddenly and gripped the woman's upper arm. "Hi sweetness. How about a little girl chat, hmm?" Eric smiled as the woman continued to whimper as her arm was in the death grip of his progeny. He felt Pam's rage and he wondered about it. Was this a habitual fangbanger that caused problems or was Pam actually upset on behalf of Sookie?

Eric looked to a disgruntled Sookie who was glaring after the woman and then she scanned the room, taking in all the other women in the place. She glared daggers as a warning to the crowds and Eric chuckled and pulled her to him. "Lover, I love it when you protect what is yours."

She huffed in exasperation and he leaned down and asked, "Will you sit with me on stage lover?"

Sookie nodded and he took her hand and led her up to the stage. He reached his throne and sat but held Sookie back and admired her form now that he wasn't being violated and Sookie wasn't seconds away from an assault charge.

She looked even better than he had imagined her in the dress. Sookie blushed as he rubbed her hips and turned her around to appreciate the "back of the dress" aka her beautiful ass. Sookie fought against him and turned around, pushing his arms away so she could sit. She sat beside him on a chair next to him.

Pam suddenly appeared and sat on the chair on the other side of Eric.

"Har den där kvinnan varit upprepade överträdelser här(**Has that woman been a repeat offender here**)?" he asked his child. She shook her head and he smirked.

"Verkar som om hon hetsade ganska reaktion från er Pamela (**Seems like she incited quite a reaction from you Pamela**)," he observed openly to her.

Pam glanced at him briefly before focusing her attention back on the bar and the patrons, keeping a vigilant eye at all times. "Vill du att jag ska värma upp till den lilla fen eller inte?(**Do you want me to warm up to the little fairy or not**)?"

Eric smoothed his features out, but gave her a genuine smile and said, "Thank you, child."

She smiled before replacing her look with an air of bored indifference once more. Sookie was also scanning the crowd, but it was like she was searching for something as her eyes bounced over his patrons.

"Sookie? Lover what is it?" he asked as he took her hand in an effort to help her keep away the thoughts.

Sookie seemed to snap out of it, saying, "Sorry, I just...felt a weird mind signature. It was probably nothin'," she said as she gave his hand a squeeze and raised it to her lips, which were once again painted that sinful shade of red he adored.

Eric squeezed her hand back and scanned the bar, using all his senses to see if there was something amiss. Nothing so far.

Sookie held onto his hand and Pam and Eric spoke about area business as they sat there.

Sookie

Sookie spotted a flash of red and knew that the hair definitely belonged to Jessica. She hadn't seen her in quite some time. She turned to Eric and said, "I think I spot Jessica. I am gonna go and say hi. I'll be right back."

Eric looked between Jessica and Sookie and though she felt his worry, he needed to get used to not being by her side every moment of every day. She gave him a reassuring smile and stood, pecking his cheek before moving off the platform and through the crowd. Sookie reached Jessica, who was dancing near the bar, running her hands through her hair as a human man greedily eyed her.

She smiled in an alluring way towards him until she shifted her gaze near Sookie. Once she spotted Sookie she stopped and gave Sookie an odd look. Sookie moved towards her and she straightened her posture and waited for Sookie to approach.

"Hi Jess, how ya been lately?" Sookie asked as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. It was hard to explain, but something about Jessica's demeanor made it seem like she was being standoffish towards Sookie.

"Fine, thank you for asking," she responded stiffly. Sookie cocked her head to the side and asked, "Ya sure? You seem...I don't know, upset or somethin'."

"I am fine, Sookie. You shouldn't feel any more obligation to me anymore. Bill's dead," she responded coldly.

"Jess, I-," Sookie began, but Jess held her hand up and said, "Sookie stop. It's fine. Just leave me be, okay?"

Sookie nodded and glanced at the guy who was giving her an annoyed glare for interrupting the show. "Okay. Maybe I'll see ya later. Y'all enjoy your night." She walked to the bar and ordered herself another drink and drank it there. She then made a hand motion to the bartender that she wanted another before heading back to the stage and looked to where Eric and Pam were. Both had their eyes on her with concerned looks on their faces. Even Pam.

Sookie gave them both a small smile and held up her finger to indicate that she was coming up there once she had her drink. She turned back to the bar and placed her money on the counter, but as the bartender gave her drink he shook his head. "I can't accept that here, ma'am."

Sookie scowled and said, "Fine," before taking her money back and grabbing her drink. Eric smiled at her, seeing what she had tried to do. She scowled at him as she approached the podium and walked to her chair, but Eric grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, setting her on his lap.

"I can pay for my drinks ya know?" she said as she took a sip.

"You buy me True Blood whenever you know we are going to be at the Bon Temps house and you don't see me making a fuss. Plus you are my woman and if somebody sees that I don't take care of you, they might perceive it as a weakness in our relationship that they can exploit. How many times do we need to talk about this, my stubborn little Sookie?"

She smiled and looked him in the eyes and pecked his lips, "You know what, you're right. I apologize."

He smiled in disbelief and shock and raised one eyebrow, "Excuse me? Did you just say I ,_ Eric Northman,_ was right?"

She nodded and looked away and Eric said, "Why Pamela, Godric was right. Miracles can still happen."

"Oh shut up," Sookie said, holding back her laughter. 

**Thanks for reading everybody and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Good morning everybody. I am so excited to be back, so I wanted to post first thing this morning. Thanks for all the support. Getting right back to it!**

An Invincible Summer

Chapter 11

Eric

Sookie was restless as she sat on the throne with him and Pam. She insisted on getting her own drinks just to give her the opportunity to walk around and feel like she was doing something. Eric liked having her by his side for many reasons. Just being near her made him happy, but her presence also reminded others that they belonged to one another. There was also the safety issue.

He didn't want to sound like Bill Compton and go on endlessly on how he must protect Sookie, but he did. By protecting Sookie he was really protecting himself.

Sookie got up again and said, "I am gonna go dance."

She stepped off the podium before Eric could say anything and made her way to the dance floor. Sookie began swaying as she danced and picked up the tempo of the music. She then began rolling her hips and shimmying her ass and Eric's fangs popped out.

Pam's also popped out and Eric gripped his arm rests as she gyrate her hips. He was mesmerized by her hips. He gripped his arm rests as if he was holding her hips, imaging being buried balls deep in his fairy as she rolled those hips to meet his. Sookie was taunting him, whether she knew it or not.

She began to glisten with sweat as the music changed and sped up and she was getting more and more comfortable on the floor. Eric licked his lips and willed his fangs to go away because the other patrons were now actively watching his reaction to Sookie. But no matter how hard he tried they stayed out, begging to be in Sookie's flesh.

Sookie turned away from him and if he thought observing her dance from the front was arousing, her ass from the back was painful for him to watch. All he wanted to do was throw her down on the dance floor and fuck her until she couldn't walk, patrons and vampires be damned.

Her scent, which was being amplified by her physical activity, was reaching them on the podium now and he noticed a few vampires that seemed to be in a trance as they inched closer to the edge of the dance floor, fangs down and eyes glued to Sookie. Eric gave a low growl, and while most stopped with a glance to their sheriff, some still dared to inch closer as they were entranced in his beauty.

Sookie's eyes were closed, ignorant of the bloodbath that she was about to cause. He decided to open the bond up to her fully so she could see. As she felt his lust she turned to him with a smile, but she studied him when he felt his anger, his possessiveness, and his determination to do something about all this.

She looked towards a vampire who was less than five feet away from her, his fangs out as he watched her now still form. Her breath caught in her throat and Eric was standing now on the podium giving a growl so loud it rivaled that of a lion.

Sookie seemed to be shaken by the ferocious sound and she backed towards the podium. Eric held his hand out to her and pulled her to him. Her touch immediately calming him.

"Eric let's just sit down. I will be still."

Sookie had no idea the blood lust she had incited in him though. He was feral and desperate for blood and gore. The vampire that she had fled the floor from was where he had been, noticing Eric's state. His name was Elijah and he dressed like a human would think a vampire would dress. He also happened to be one of the vampires on the list for consideration as sheriff. Eric had told the Authority that he would not prefer working with him. He was unstable and Eric wasn't sure what his stance on mainstreaming was. Eric wasn't a mainstreamer, but he wasn't against it. That was getting into very dangerous sanguinista territory. If Eric had to side with one extreme, it would be Roman's philosophy over the sanguinista movement.

"Elijah, I believe you are aware that the young lady you have approached is my bonded," he said in a quiet voice with the music still blaring, but he knew the much younger vampire heard him.

"I am sorry, Sheriff. I was distracted by her beauty and her smell. Absolutely delicious..." he said as he licked his fangs and trained his eyes on Sookie once more.

"I mean it Elijah. Back the fuck off or I will end you," Eric said in a seemingly calm voice, but below the smoothness was a darkness and warning nobody messed with. Pam now stood and looked down at the vampire, glaring daggers at him.

"Leave now. You are excused from duty for the rest of the week," she ordered.

He glanced between Pam and Eric, and then gave a small satisfied smile before eyeing Sookie, who was chewing on her plump red juicy lip, partially hidden behind Eric.

He then zipped out of the club and it was over. Many of the other vampires had also left when Eric had been dealing with Elijah and even before that when they noticed his anger levels rising.

"Sookie," he said and she knew what he meant because she slipped her hand in his and allowed him to lead her out of the club.

"Eric, I am so sorry. I didn't even notice him creep up on me," she whispered as they neared the leather door leading to the back offices.

"Sookie, it's fine. I jus-" he began, but couldn't take it any longer. He whipped around and grabbed her to him and pushed her up against the wall in the back hall. He writhed against her, his fangs out. He grabbed the hips that had caused all the problems and roughly massaged his hands over her soft flesh there. "Do you have any idea what these almost made me do tonight?" he hissed in her ear.

She shivered and held still, which was probably a good thing. "Fucking hell," he whispered as he released himself from his jeans. They had been too tight for far too long.

Sookie gasped in shock and looked down both sides of the hall surrounding them and said, "Eric, at least let's get into your office!"

"No time," he said as he ripped everything she had on to shreds in less than a second and massaged her lips with his fingers. She wasn't as ready as he liked, but he couldn't wait. "Eric! I mean it, I-" she gasped as he roughly plunged into her with a loud grunt in her ear.

"Fuck yes, Sookie please!" he begged her for understanding as he began plunging into her silky depths.

She held onto his shoulders and nodded, "Oh God, baby!"

Eric took that as a go ahead from her as she bit back a moan and he kissed her roughly as he moved at dangerous speeds inside of her, seeking a release.

She was gasping and panting in an effort to keep up with him, but eventually he felt her fingernails embed themselves into his skin and just hang on. This was something he needed from his wife. From his Sookie.

Sookie mewled, her head leaned back against the wall behind her, eyes closed as Eric bounced her up and down as he thrust. Sookie's minimal thrusts were her natural instinct, otherwise she let Eric control everything, which he needed from her now.

"Sookie," he panted against her mouth, "Sookie, please, look at me."

She opened her eyes and leaned her forehead forward, resting it against his and stared deep into them. With that he shot into her deeply as he cried out and Sookie followed, trembling in his arms as he finished.

Sookie removed her nails and kissed each mark as they healed. Eric slowly pulled her from the wall and walked the both of them to his office and shut the door. He set her on the sofa and pulled out of her, their collective juices thick on her.

Eric kneeled in front of her and kissed her breasts, suckling on her nipples and lightly brushing his fingertips everywhere. Sookie shivered in pleasure and said, "I knew that dress wouldn't make it the night."

He chuckled against her left breast and kissed his way up to her mouth and said, "So did I."

She laughed and said, "I am ready to go home."

He nodded and kissed her softly once on the lips before standing and tucking his cock back in his pants and zipping up. He then grabbed his discarded t-shirt from before and pulled it on over his head and went to the boxes on the shelves in his office. He found a Fangtasia t-shirt and some booty shorts that would do. He then went to the sink across the hall and wet some paper towels and hand them to her.

Sookie, who was still lazily lying on the couch, sighed before getting up and putting herself to rights. She cleaned herself up as best she could before she slid on the shorts and t-shirt. The shorts were sinful, each ass cheek peeking out the bottom a sliver. The only thing alluring about the shirt was that it was red, but somehow Sookie made it alluring.

She ran her fingers through her hair and said, "Okay, Northman, let's go home."

He smiled and nodded, kissing her forehead before sending Pam a text telling her they were leaving. Eric led Sookie to her car, taking her keys because he could feel how tired she was, and opened the door for her. She climbed into the seat and buckled up as he made his way to his side of the door when a shot rang out.

**Let me know what y'all think. Drop me a line or two!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everybody, so I am beginning bring in some elements from this new TB season 5. Not everything, but be warned for some spoilers! **

**I would also like to thank all who have read, reviewed, and added me or my story to alerts or favorites. You all are the best!**

An Invincible Summer

Chapter 12

Sookie

Sookie had just buckled up and resting her head on the headrest, a small smile on her lips. Her body was still tingling with pleasure. Then the shot rang out. She jumped about a mile out of her seat and then her eyes quickly searched for Eric. She then spotted him, relief surging through her system at seeing him. He was behind the car, frozen. He then sunk to the ground and all the relief she had felt turned to dread.

She screamed and unbuckled her seatbelt, cursing it and the fucking door. She ran out of the car just as Pam ran out of the club. Sookie saw him, bleeding on the pavement, Pam sobbing over him. He was seizing in pain and Sookie couldn't focus on anything but him. She rushed to the other side of Eric and tore his shirt away, how she didn't know.

She found the bullet hole and placed her mouth over it and sucked for all she was worth. Eric groaned in pain and clenched his teeth. "Sookie," he croaked out.

Sookie continued to suck hard on the hole, but she couldn't find the hard metallic object near Eric's heart. She sucked and sucked, but nothing came out. "Sookie, it's dissolved," he groaned as he gently pulled her up to him. Sookie looked up, releasing her mouth from the wound and asked, "What does that mean, baby?"

"It means it's dissolved into his bloodstream and is coursing through it," Pam said as bloody tears began leaking out of her eyes. Sookie looked to Pam, knowing her tears were serious. Sookie reached across and slapped Pam, hard. Her fangs immediately popped out and Sookie extended her wrist to her, telling her to bite into her wrist.

She immediately did, not pulling on the wound, knowing every drop was meant for her maker. Sookie quickly put her wrist to Eric's mouth, urging him to drink. She sensed a crowd forming around them of patrons and other vampires and she was feeling uneasy having Eric so vulnerable in such a public place.

"Pam, the crowd," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair as he drank. Sookie wouldn't let anyone get too close and she knew Pam wouldn't either. Pam stood and snarled as viciously as Eric had earlier, hollering out that the bar was closed and to get the fuck out. She stood off the last remaining vampires, ready to attack anything that moved another inch in their direction. Sookie asked, "Eric is it better?"

As he drank he nodded, never breaking eye contact with Sookie as he drank.

She pushed their bond to feel it.

"Claude!" she screamed. She knew he could hear her. She only hoped that he would come with Pam and Eric here.

Sookie screamed, "I can ensure your safety Claude! I need you," she sobbed out as she felt Eric pull away from her wrist. She checked his wound, but it had not healed yet. What the hell did that mean?

Pam was back to kneeling next to Sookie and Eric once again. "It's helping, but it isn't healing as it should. I think he has been blood poisoned."

Sookie asked, "How do we heal it?"

Pam shook her head, "I am not sure. I am going to call Ludwig."

She pulled out her phone and clicked a button as Eric hissed in pain. "Eric? Honey? How do you feel? Are you alright?" she asked.

She tried to check the bond to see how he was feeling, but he had shut his side off. "Turn it back on. We agreed not to do that in Rhodes. I need to feel what you feel. Please," she ordered.

Eric inhaled sharply, and shook his head. "No, what's the point of both of us feeling like hell?"

"Goddammit Eric! Let me feel. I can help. Please."

Suddenly Claude was there. Pam bared her fangs and Sookie shot her across the parking lot before she got the chance to attack him.

"Sookie, I can't linger. I heard your call, but I can't be around two vampires at once," he said, looking panicked toward Pam.

"Pam, I called him here. Maybe he can help, so control yourself," she commanded.

Pam looked between Sookie, Eric and Claude in disbelief, but remained away from the fairy.

"Can you help him Claude? What do you know about this?" she asked, pointing to the wound.

Claude examined Eric from a distance and said, "A gunshot wound? He should heal on his own."

"No, apparently it has dissolved into his bloodstream. What do you know about that?" Sookie asked him, losing patience, even though she knew Claude was probably as confused as she was.

"I cannot help in this way. I do not know what animates a vampire or how their anatomy works. I am sorry cousin," he said, not really looking sorry at all as he stared at a suffering Eric.

Sookie swore and looked to Pam who was speaking rapidly into the phone to Ludwig presumably. She then looked down to Eric's face, who was still watching her with a silent intensity, realizing that he had been trying to get her attention.

Eric

Eric went down looking for the perpetrator, but all he saw was a black van speeding away with men it wearing what looked like... Obama masks? He was distracted because Sookie was screaming. Had she been hit? No, he felt in the bond that she was just shocked and terrified. For him.

He now looked up into Sookie's desperate and determined face as she tried to find a solution. He knew Ludwig would know, but she was bond sick. Incapable of logic or reason. The once healthy and open bond that they shared was now in jeopardy and closed off to her, and she wasn't responding well. Not at all.

"Sookie, Sookie," he said quietly, trying to get her attention. She was muttering incoherently to herself and probably to Claude. He reached his hand up and cupped one of her cheeks and she focused in on him.

"Sookie. We need to get inside. And then you can call Ludwig to meet us there."

Sookie nodded and said, "Shouldn't it be in a home where other vampires can't come in?"

Eric considered it. It wasn't ideal to have him vulnerable in a place where other vampires could come and take advantage of the situation. But it would be really hard for them to move them so far with Eric so weak.

Sookie cradled his head in her lap, running her fingers through his hair. "Claude, take him to our home. I know you can do it."

Claude, looking as apprehensive as Eric felt, opened his mouth to protest, but Sookie cut him off and said, "If you want me to trust you, then you will take him back and then come back for me."

Claude looked Sookie over, then turned his gaze to look on Eric, slowly extending his hand for Eric's. He then extended his other hand to Sookie and said, "I can take you both."

Eric gave a relieved sigh, and looked to Sookie who also looked relieved. She grasped Claude's hand just as Eric did and then Eric felt a pulling sensation, followed by a sensation similar to that of a human appendage falling asleep. Pins and needles Sookie had once called it.

Suddenly the pain came back in a painful rush, and they were in Sookie and Eric's living room once more. Eric frantically searched for Sookie, and when his eyes fell on her, she was scrambling to get up and move towards him.

She grabbed his hand and said, "Are you alright?" she asked, checking to see if there was any healing done to his wound. It was unhealed and the same.

Sookie grabbed the phone and called out to Claude, "Claude thanks but you better get outta here before Pam gets here. I ain't blastin' her for you and I won't let you hurt her neither."

Claude nodded and said, "Will you be safe?"

Sookie nodded as she finished dialing and propped the phone between her shoulder and ear and grabbed throw pillow from the sofa.

"I'll be fine once I get Eric healed. Now go," she said as Pam answered speaking to her, frantic for news on her maker.

"Pam come to our home," she ordered then clicked the phone shut. Claude gave one final look towards Sookie, and Sookie was able to catch a stray thought that he had. She growled at him and said, "Get out. Now!"

He looked ashamed and said, "Sookie-"

But Sookie once again cut him off. "I said get out."

With that he left in the typical explosion of golden light and Sookie, who was shaking in fear and also rage. Eric looked at her curiously, wondering what Claude had foolishly thought to make Sookie so mad.

Eric tried to send his curiosity and some calm through to Sookie, but she looked toward him and snapped, "Now you wanna use the bond. Well you can't keep your calm feelings to yourself."

He nodded and said, "Sookie, I am going to be fine. Please calm down. Ludwig will be here momentarily and all will be well."

"Did you see who did it?" she asked, beginning to calm down at his words.

"It was humans, in Obama masks."

Sookie looked confused and said, "Did you recognize their scent?"

He shook his head, and immediately began wondering about this new threat. Had they gotten to other vampires? He would need to figure this out as soon as possible.

**Alright let me know what you all think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Good morning everyone! I have missed you! Okay I just want to jump in. **

_**Where we left off**_**: Eric and Sookie are heading home from Fangtasia when Eric is shot with dissolving silver bullets by guys in Obama masks that speed off in a van. Sookie calls out to Claude for help, who teleports them to their home in between Bon Temps and Shreveport. Sookie then gets pissed at Claude because she overhears something in his thoughts she doesn't like, but we don't know what…but we will soon!**

**(Do you all like the summary to refresh where we left off?) **

**Please review or PM me to let me know what your thoughts are. Thanks guys and have a wonderful day!**

An Invincible Summer

Chapter 13

Sookie

Sookie heard the pounding on the door and she said, "Come in Pam!"

The continued knocking on the door meant it wasn't Pam. Sookie ran to the door, though Eric protested and said, "Sookie it could be anybody!"

Sookie did a scan and found some sort of supernatural at the door. She was hoping it was Ludwig. "It's Ludwig," the little woman barked out.

Sookie breathed out a sigh of relief and opened the door. Ludwig barged past her and said, "It's a pleasure hon, but I get the sense you don't have time for niceties and neither does your vampire."

Sookie nodded and shut the door behind the doctor.

Dr. Ludwig immediately got to work on Eric, who was lying and hissing when she would prod the wound roughly or touch a specific part of him.

"How is he? Can you heal him?" she asked, nervously biting her lip and wringing her hands.

The doctor ignored her questions, completely focused on her patient as she continued her examination. She then grabbed for her medicine bag and began extracting vials and instruments Sookie did not like the look of. Silver instruments.

"Dr. Ludwig...?" she asked, her hesitancy rising.

"Shhh, girl. Quiet for a moment while I think," she said. Sookie but her lip, looking down at Eric who was eyeing Ludwig with nervousness. It didn't instill a lot of confidence in her.

"Not good," Ludwig muttered to herself as she unfocused on Eric and looked into his face.

"What?" Sookie asked, her voice hoarse and squeaking.

"No honey, listen, I will do everything I can for your vampire, it just ain't gonna be as easy as I would like. I need his progeny and anyone else he has that remains of his blood line."

"His maker is gone," she replied.

"Nora," Eric groaned out.

Ludwig and Sookie turned to him and Ludwig asked, "Nora?"

"His sister. Vampire sister," Sookie clarified. She asked, "Do you know where she is Eric?"

"Pamela," Eric said, and the next instant she was there.

"Ring Nora," he said.

She nodded and put her phone to her ear a moment later.

Sookie looked to Ludwig and asked, "So if we can get ahold of Nora, what's the plan?"

"Your vampire will feed exclusively from his progeny and sister until the silver completely filters out of his system," she said as she tapped the point of a syringe and inserted into Eric's vein. Eric hissed, his jaw clenched and his forehead broke out in a sweat, but he stayed still as the tiny woman moved to this other arm and repeated the process.

"Um, okay. Should I feed him?" Sookie asked. 

"It couldn't hurt, but it won't help either," she said as she continued to check him over.

Sookie felt hopeless. She could not take care of her husband. She would have to stand back and watch other women care for him. Sookie knew it was foolish to be jealous. Eric was hers, but she couldn't help the feelings from flooding her system.

Sookie nodded and turned to Pam who finished speaking rapidly into the phone, Sookie supposed, to Nora. Pam then walked to Eric and lifted his and sat down with his head in her lap. Her fangs clicked in place and she bit into her wrist and held it to Eric's mouth. He looked to Sookie and then to Pam and Ludwig before sealing his lips over the wound and drinking.

Pam held her usual bored look and Eric was looking at Sookie, obviously studying the bond to see how she was taking it.

Sookie found that after a few moments, she had no issues. This was his child taking care of him. Wanting him to be healthy and live. Nothing sexual. Not from what she could sense. Usually sex and sharing blood walked hand in hand with vampires. But that wasn't happening here. Sookie sighed out and After drinking for close to fifteen minutes, Eric pulled away. His color was already so much better, but he was still very weak looking.

"What will his side effects be until he has the silver poisoning out of his system? How long will he have to do this?" Sookie asked as Eric tried to sit up and failed.

"He will be extremely weak, possible experience burning pain, issues dropping fang," she said, trailing off as she examined him once more now that he had fed.

Sookie nodded, chewing on her lip. Should they leave the house? Find a safer place until he was stronger? She would be waiting until Ludwig left, who was now packing up her bag. She sat and wrote began writing extensive notes on a pad of paper and said, "Now, I am leaving you instructions on what he can and can't do, emphasis on can't. As soon as this Nora arrives, make sure he feeds at least once an hour. You will need a lot of blood to keep Pamela and Nora fed enough in order to restore his health."

"He is right here," Eric grumbled, once again trying to sit up and once more failing to do so.

"Hush," Sookie said, shooting him a small smile as she turned back to the doctor.

"Alright now, I am gonna leave you to take care of him. Should the blood of his progeny and sister not seem to be helping, give me a call. I will stop by as soon as I can, but if there is an emergency give me a call," the doctor said as she stepped out onto the porch.

She turned to Sookie and gave her a small smile and said, "Good luck, dear," before she popped and was gone.

Sookie stared at the place she was for a moment and then she felt Eric turn his side of the bond back on. He was curious and anxious. Wondering where she was. Sookie sent him reassurance. She sat on the front porch swing and inhaled deeply as she looked out over their lawn. She exhaled just as deeply and rubbed her face with her hands. 

She had almost lost him. How many times was this now? She brought her legs up on the swing and hugged her knees. Sookie wiped angrily at her eyes. She reassured herself. He was fine. He was hurt, but he was fine. There was a cure and Ludwig was confident, especially since Nora was willing to help with Pam.

Sookie felt Eric beginning to get really concerned and she closed her side of the bond down. Pam was then next to her looking down at her on the swing. "Eric asked me to check on you," she stated.

Sookie only nodded and wiped the fresh wave of tears coursing down her cheeks.

"When he had amnesia, he was still strong. Even though he didn't remember, he was still him sorta. He is so weak. And I can't do nothin' to help him," she said.

Pam only looked at her and said, "He will get through this. He always does. Stop leaking. It makes me uncomfortable."

Sookie looked at her and gave her a rather pathetic chuckle before wiping her face one last time and dropping her feet back to the porch floor. "Thanks for the pep talk Pam."

"Anytime cupcake," she said with a perfectly manicured raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Sookie walked by Pam, but before she could make it in the door she felt Pam's hand on her shoulder and said, "Thank you. For caring about him so much."

"He needs all he can get," Sookie replied in a hoarse voice.

**Thanks for reading! Okay everyone, so I am bringing Nora back into the fold. What are you all thinking will happen? Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I want to thank all my readers and those who left me a review, PM, alert, or favorite. It meant the best and got me itching to get this chapter out. General consensus was that everybody enjoyed the summary at the beginning so I am going to continue doing that. Thanks for the feedback.**

**I hope to post sometime this weekend, but if I don't I hope you all have a wonderful weekend. Enjoy everybody and drop me a line!**

_**Where we left off:**__** Eric was shot with dissolving silver bullets, poisoning his blood. Ludwig said she will be able to heal him, but he would need blood from Pam and Nora, those closest related to him. Sookie is extremely worried and nervous, coupled with feelings of jealousy because she doesn't know how she can take care of him. **_

An Invincible Summer

Chapter 14

Eric

Eric felt her upset. She was nervous, worried, and tired, but not physically. She was tired of the constant struggle. He was too. He then felt her turn the bond off, aware that he was monitoring her closely.

He had sent Pam after Sookie since he couldn't even get up without assistance. Hopefully she didn't say something that would upset Sookie more.

The silver poisoning was painful. Like an infection ravaging and destroying his body through his vascular system. Particles circled his dead heart, burning it.

Now the bond was in pain too since both of them had turned off their sides. His so Sookie wouldn't feel the pain of the poisoning and hers so he wouldn't feel her feelings of upset and worry. He had also felt jealousy from her end, but why he had no idea. 

She walked back in and he felt even worse because there was evidence of tears on her face. He held his hand out to her and she came to him and took it in her own and raised it to her lips. "Are you feelin' okay?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I feel better. Sit with me?" he asked.

Sookie nodded and sat on the edge of the sofa, but he pulled her closer and had her lying out next to him on her side.

"It doesn't hurt?" she asked, referring to herself lying half on top of him.

"No, if anything it makes me feel much better," Eric admitted truthfully.

Sookie rested her head on his shirt, but then realized it was still bloody from the gunshot wound and lifted it.

"You need to shower and change," she said softly.

Eric nodded and tried to get up once more, but his limbs and body screamed in pain at the moment.

Sookie looked to Eric and then to Pam and asked, "Can you...," she asked, trailing off.

Pam nodded and walked over as Sookie disentangled herself from Eric's arms. Eric sat up and gripped Pam's shoulders as she helped him stand. When he was unable to walk Pam changed her mind and instead picked him up, to his embarrassment, like a child and carried him to upstairs with Sookie trailing behind them fighting a small smile on her face at the odd sight of them.

"Shut up Sookie," he spat out, causing her to laugh out loud.

Pam gave a small smile and chuckle as she sat him on the toilet and ripped his shirt away to prevent him from having to lift his arms. As she reached for his pants, Sookie yelped and shrieked, "PAM!" jumping from where she was standing and wedging herself between Pam and Eric. Eric smirked at her backside and took advantage of the fact that her ass was right in front of him. He needed to get a look at that list to make sure Sookie playtime wasn't going to be affected, though he wasn't sure how he was going to make that work out exactly being completely dependent on Pam's strength. Sookie was maturing sexually in leaps and bounds, but even she would have a problem with that.

"Sookie, please, he is my maker. Not only have I seen him naked, I have also fucked him, both as a human and vampire. I am perfectly able to control myself around him since I began rug munching forty years ago. Additionally, how do you think you are going to manage his size by yourself?" she asked, a hand on her hip.

Eric chuckled and said, "Sookie, she can help me get in the tub and then you can help clean me. Pam, do you promise to avert your eyes as best as possible so you avoid offending my bonded?"

Pam smirked, but said, "Fine." 

Sookie seemed appeased and turned around and Pam walked behind Eric, hooking her arms under his armpits as she lifted him. Sookie quickly slid his pants down and Pam lowered him in the large tub. Sookie started the water, gauging the temperature, even though the temperature never really matter to a vampire. It could be ice cold and not affect him.

Pam removed her arms from him and left, without looking once at him as agreed. Sookie began adding soap to the water and Eric hissed as the suds hit the still fresh wound. Sookie grimaced and said, "Ooh, sorry baby. I need to clean it though."

Eric let her tenderly dab around the slowly healing wound, even though it was impossible for him to get infection. Ludwig had also already cleaned it earlier, but he knew doing this made Sookie feel useful and needed, so he said nothing.

"Sookie, what was with the jealousy?" he asked softly as she scrubbed his back with a washcloth. She momentarily stopped her attentions, but spoke as she resumed. "It was...well, it was this feelin' that I couldn't take care of you and Pam and Nora could."

"Sookie that's-" he began, but she interrupted, "I know. I know. I am sorry. That's why I shut my bond down. I know it's not logical, but I couldn't help it," she finished as she moved to his front.

He nodded, knowing she didn't want to go any further on the topic.

"Will you turn your side of the bond on?" he asked, watching her face as she gently scrubbed down his arms and sides.

Sookie closed her eyes and asked, "Will you?"

"Sookie, I am in physical pain, not able to stop it. I am trying not to burden you with excess worry. I won't for that reason. Sookie, my body is in pain. I need some relief through our bond. I need something to focus on. Please. It's the only thing inside me not in pain."

Sookie opened her eyes and looked into his eyes before nodding and easing her side of the bond open once more. He sighed in relief and said, "Thank you, my lover."

Sookie only nodded and asked, "Are you okay?" as she reached in the water and washed his feet and then up his shins.

"Fine. Especially now that I know your soft, delicate little hand is inching ever upward," he said with a lascivious smile as she scrubbed behind his knees.

Sookie blushed and she said, "Even fatally injured," she said trailing off with a roll of her eyes and a small smile on her lips.

"Lover, I could be a pile of goo and still manage to get it up for you," with an eyebrow waggle. At the word 'goo', Sookie's side of the bond went from amused to horror and dread in less than a second and her smile fell from her face, her eyes watering.

"Sookie," he said gently, grabbing for her hand.

She jerked it away and looked angrily into his eyes. "No! No, this is not something you get to joke about with me ever again. Do you understand me Northman?" she asked, her voice livid and her eyes glaring angrily as tears continued to fall out of the corner of her eyes.

He held her hand and used the little strength he had to lift it to his lips and kiss it, all while holding her gaze. "I understand. I am sorry."

She nodded and resumed washing him. "By the way, Ludwig said no sex until you are healed completely. Excess strain on your system, it needs all the strength it can to pump healthy and healing blood throughout the body."

Sookie gave him a small smile as she then grabbed him and washed down his length, being very thorough before moving to his balls and ass crack, cleansing him.

He growled and clenched his eyes closed, "That fucking troll. She has never liked me."

Sookie chuckled and finished cleaning him, then pulled the drain and turned on the shower as she quickly soaped him up and rinsed him once more before turning off the water. She grabbed a towel and towel dried him as much as possible.

"Pam!" she called out. Pam came in and said, "I will clothe him and then dress that wound."

Sookie nodded and said, "Good. I am takin' a quick shower and then you and I are goin' to discuss everything that needs to happen."

Pam looked at her in surprise but nodded as Eric glared at Sookie and Pam as if he wasn't there.

"What about me?" he said, and to his ears it sounded like a whine.

"You are going to rest," Sookie said, her hand on her hip, her eyes challenging him to question her.

He simply glared and she turned with a final look and sashayed back into the bathroom to shower.

Eric then looked to Pam who raised her hands and said, "Hey don't look at me, she's your bonded."

**Thanks for reading and please review or PM me. Have a wonderful weekend!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jeez, some of you really are frustrated with Sookie. She isn't perfect, but she never claimed to be. The Sookie that Alan Ball's team has written has really pissed me off too, so hopefully that is part of the Sookie hatin' going on here and not how I write her. I am trying to stick as close to her character in the show as possible since it falls in the True Blood category and not the SVM category. I am glad to hear from you all though, no matter what I write because it means you all care enough to post, so thanks!**

**I am glad people like the summary. So please enjoy this short chapter and make sure to review. Also...is anybody else excited for the season finale of TB5? I am really not sure how I feel about this season...I will get back to you on the subject after Sunday!**

_**Where We Left Off**__**: Sookie and Eric address what Sookie was feeling when Ludwig discussed her care plan for healing the blood poisoning. Pam and Sookie are getting closer and closer, taking the initiative to keep Eric and their 'family' safe while he is weak. Nora is coming to assist Pam in healing Eric.**_

An Invincible Summer

Chapter 15

Sookie

Sookie turned the shower off and grabbed a fluffy towel. She stepped out of the shower after drying off and wiped the condensation on the mirror off so she could see her reflection. She inhaled deeply and exhaled before grabbing her toothbrush and loading it up with toothpaste and brushing her teeth.

Sookie finished brushing her teeth and grabbed her floss and went to work. She thought about Eric. She thought about the next moves they might need to take in order for him to get through this safely. She hoped Nora could get here soon.

She finished flossing and tossed it in the trash and went for her mouthwash are swished and gargled. She spit it out and looked to her reflection once more. She gave herself a good look in the mirror and said, "Sookie, suck it up and get through this."

She nodded to her reflection and walked out into the bedroom in her towel. Eric was propped up against pillows in the bed, in pajama pants, which Sookie laughed at. "Where on earth did you get those?"

"I had them," Eric said in an amused tone, "Why? What?"

"I have just never seen you in pajama pants. Like flannel plaid pajama pants. It's just so odd."

"Well they aren't my favorite, but I thought you would like me to be at least clothed. I don't want to tempt you by lying in all my naked glory," he leered.

Sookie gave a disbelieving face and flashed him before quickly drawing her towel back close to her chest as she turned to the closet. Before she walked in she looked over her shoulder to a pouting Eric glaring at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and he smiled and chuckled.

Sookie quickly got dressed in some sweats and towel dried her hair, combing it out leaving it down so it would air dry quicker.

She threw her old clothes in the hamper along with her towel and went back out into the bedroom where Eric was lying out on his back now. She walked over to the bed and asked, "Can I get you anything? Do anything?"

He smiled up at her, his eyes hooded as he shook his head. Sookie looked at the clock. It had been almost two hours since Pam had last fed him. She ran her fingers through his almost dry hair and said, "I am gonna send Pam up."

"Lie with me?" he asked.

Sookie smiled and said, "Hang on."

She walked to the door and almost hollered, but knew Pam would hear her. "Pam," she said in a normal voice and walked back in towards the bed.

She laid out next to Eric and held his hand as Pam came in. She didn't even need to be told and bit into her wrist, immediately extending it to Eric. Eric drank, keeping his eyes trained on Sookie. She felt him send reassurance and love towards her and she smiled.

"Thank you Eric. Sorry you have to put up with me when I am such a basket case," she admitted sheepishly.

"Sookie, you are not a basket case. You are a woman worried for her husband. Worried for your bonded. The need in you to _do _something is the actually the bond, screaming at you that half the bond is fatally injured. Your side of the bond is calling out to you in any way that it can to do something to fix Eric and his half of the bond. You can't do it, so your bond isn't pleased and is frantic for you to find a way to do it. Once Eric is feeling better, it will be fine. You are there for him, which makes him better. So don't be too hard on yourself. You are doing everything you can, and with grace and courage to boot," Pam said as Eric continued to suckle.

Both Eric and Sookie looked at Pam in astonishment after she finished her fierce but concise pep talk. Sookie leans up on her elbow, still holding Eric's hand and replies, "Thanks Pam."

"I think it's about time I tell you how much I appreciate your loyalty and concern for my maker. They rival mine and that is saying something," Pam said seriously, her eyes drilling into Sookie's eyes with sincerity.

Sookie smiled at Pam and nodded. Eric squeezed her hand then looked to Pam and she smiled down at him.

Eric finished his meal and Pam's bite marks healed quickly. His coloring was better, and Sookie noticed that the hand she was holding was gripping her a bit tighter. She squeezed his hand and leaned forward and pecked his lips before saying, "You need rest, Cowboy."

He smiled at the name and nodded. Just as she released his hand, Pam's phone rang.

She simply said, "Okay," before hanging up and saying, "Nora is here."

**So how do we feel about what Pam had to say to Sookie? Do you think this is a beginning of a beautiful friendship between the two? Throwing Nora into mix is bound to stir things up so stay tuned.**

**And I want to add I am cooking up a new story starting after this season or maybe in the middle. So if you like my stories keep an eye out for my new stuff!**

**Thanks everyone and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**SPOILER if you haven't seen TB season 5 yet!**___**WOW! So a lot to cover with TB Season 5 finale!So did anyone else cheer in glee when Bill exploded into a pile of blood like I did, thinking he was dead, only to have the annoying old ugly fucker to come back to life...? Erg, but maybe this will lead Eric and Sookie to team up and get close once more. A girl can dream. I think my overall of this season has been unsure, but one thing I have to say is that I like the ending of this season.**

_**SPOILERS over!**_** Anyway, now that the season is over, hopefully there will be a new batch of TB fanfics out there where Sookie and Eric can be together. I will be writing one of them hopefully.**

An Invincible Summer

Chapter 16

Eric

Sookie kissed his forehead and said, "Rest. Pam and I will go down and tell Nora everything. Do you need anythin'?"

He shook his head, but angled his face towards her and said, "A kiss to make it better? Perhaps?"

Sookie smiled and leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. Hers were soft and warm and he swore he felt better just by being near her. He tried to deepen the kiss, but she pulled back despite his weak attempts to stop her.

"Now behave. I will come back soon," she said, a little breathless from their brief kiss.

Sookie smiled once more and then went down with Pam. He heard them open the door and Nora enter. She wanted to see him, but Sookie and Pam both said he was weak and needed to rest as much as possible.

Eric closed his eyes and went into downtime, trying to relax and forget the pain coursing through his veins and focused on Sookie's side of the bond. Her healing light. He focused on that, and in over a thousand years it felt like he was falling asleep.

Sookie  
><span>

Sookie sat as Pam and Nora conversed in Swedish what had happened. Nora had blood tears in the corner of her eyes as Pam continued to explain to Pam the situation, motioning to the upstairs where Eric was.

Sookie but in and asked, "Is it possible to switch to English now?"

Pam and Nora looked to Sookie. While Nora looked annoyed, Pam nodded and said, "Sorry Sookie, I explained the events of tonight and Ludwig's assessment of Eric's condition and her treatment plan. Nora has agreed to aide us until Eric is well. We think it will go faster if we switch every other feeding."

Sookie nodded and said, "Thank you Nora."

Nora nodded once and focused back on Pam. With a sideways glance towards Sookie, Nora began speaking in Swedish once more to Pam and Sookie took that as her cue to go. She stood and headed to the kitchen. She was sure she could rustle up something.

Sookie walked to the fridge and stood in front of it, letting the cool air calm her. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she saw the DaShawn had placed the leftovers from tonight in there. She grabbed the tupperware out and placed it in the microwave. She grabbed herself some water and waited for the ding that would signal her food was ready.

A little stress eating was much needed and the comfort food DaShawn had left her was just what was needed. She blew on the now hot dish and forked it in her mouth. She quickly gobbled up the leftover chicken fried steak and cleaned up the mess she had made so DaShawn didn't have to come to a dirty kitchen. She left a note for DaShawn that she would be up late and turned out the kitchen lights.

As she walked through the rest of the house, she clicked off the lights, knowing Pam and Nora had no need for them. No use in wasting energy she thought to herself as she made sure all the doors were secure and headed upstairs.

She entered her bedroom and looked to Eric who seemed...asleep?

Sookie crept to the closet and slid in to grab a night gown. She quickly threw one on and put her sweats on one of the chairs. It was still clean and she could slip into them tomorrow.

Sookie slipped back out, but jumped when she saw Eric was awake.

"I am sorry, I didn't wanna wake you? Were you asleep? I didn't think vampires could do that," she stated as she climbed into bed next to him.

He smiled and said, "We can't. I fell into a sort of downtime. It was as close to sleep as I have come since I was alive."

Sookie looked at the clock over her shoulder and said, "Nora, Pam."

They both appeared and Sookie once again took Eric's hand in her own as Nora approached the bed after her and Pam held some kind of silent conversation.

"My brother, I have missed you," she said in a choked voice, brushing his bangs off his forehead.

Sookie tamped down her jealousy and squeezed Eric's hand before she weakened her side of the bond. Pam was one thing, but Nora was a whole other ball game. Sookie didn't trust her. Not yet. She knew Eric had to feed from her in order to heal, but they had never said anything about touching. She didn't want Eric to have to feel her feelings of jealousy and her insecurity. It would only make this whole process harder on him if he was constantly worried about how this would affect her.

Eric smiled up at Nora and Sookie was sure she was pea green with envy right now. She smoothed her features, training her eyes on their entwined hands.

"Jag är här för dig nu (**I am here for you now**)," she whispered, her fangs sliding into place and biting into her wrist and hovering over his mouth until he latched on. Eric drank and Nora let out a primal and lustful growl that almost made Sookie blast her away from her husband.

Pam zipped next to her side of the bed and sat beside Sookie, taking her hand, "He needs this, remember," she whispered as Pam squeezed it.

Sookie looked into Pam's eyes and nodded as she held Eric's hand and Pam's in the other. She concentrated on anything in the room but Nora and Eric right now.

Finally Nora's breathy moans stopped and her fangs snicked back in place, letting know that the feeding was done. Pam gave Sookie's hand one final squeeze and stood and walked to the other side of the bed.

"I will come in before day rest and feed you again, and then we will rise tomorrow night and work out the schedule. We'll leave you now," Pam said, grabbing Nora's hand and guiding her out. Nora's eyes were glued to her brother and she said over her shoulder, "Du kommer inte lämna mig, Broder (**You will not leave me, Brother**)."

Eric's eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. Sookie knew he was awake and not in this muted dayrest he had been in earlier.

She turned her side of the bond back on and Eric snapped his eyes open. "You closed it off again," he stated.

She nodded, "Eric, I have to when I see that. I just have to."

He looked confused, but he nodded and closed his eyes once more. Sookie clicked the light switch off and lay down. She closed her eyes and let her body begin to relax into the soft mattress. She let out a sigh and Eric rolled over and slung his arm on her him pulling her closer so her back was against his chest.

Eric kissed the back of her head and said, "We will get through this, my love. We will."

Sookie nodded and brought his hand to her lips, giving it a kiss before holding it in her own and wrapping it tightly around her. She then fell asleep in his arms.

**Another short chapter, but I think I established that Nora may be a problem for these two. What do you all think? Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is another one! I am loving all the feedback on Nora! Keep it up and review some more!**

**Thanks so much everybody! Have a good hump day!**

An Invincible Summer

Chapter 17

Sookie

Sookie blinked the sleep from her eyes, letting them focus on her husband who was still dead to the world. Sookie looked to the clock. It would be a couple of hours before the vampires rose for the night.

Sookie got up and went to the shower. She turned on the shower and removed her nightie before stepping into the 360 degree dream shower, quickly lathering then rinsing her body. She jumped out when and sighed about how fresh she felt.

Sookie finished getting ready and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. Sookie rounded the corner to find DaShawn sitting at the counter, reading. She cleared her throat and he jumped up and said, "Miss Sookie, how was your rest? Boy you wasn't kiddin' in yo' note that you would be sleepin' in late."

Sookie smiled and said, "Yes, we had quite a night. Eric and I won't be leavin' the house for a while, but I don't expect you to sit around and wait for me. If you want to cook during the day and then I can warm the dishes up at night that would be fine."

DaShawn considered what she said and replied, "Well, I think that is a good compromise. I won't leave the house until you is awake, in case you want to give me any special instructions. I will begin by staying through your first meal of the night and then explain what I got for ya saved. If you need anything additional, you can also call me and I can come in."

Sookie nodded and said, "Thank you. Ya know, I didn't have the best night, so that little bit of help means the world to me DaShawn."

He smiled and asked, "Anything you want in particular this evenin'?"

"I need lots of coffee, black. And how about some French toast. After my night last night I deserve some French toast."

He nodded and turned to gather the ingredients and prepare her breakfast.

"Is last night somethin' you wanna talk about Miss Sookie?" he asked over his shoulder as he stood at the stove.

"Not really right now, but thank you. Well, you probably should know that in addition to myself and Eric there will be two other vampires staying. I am not sure if you have met Pam?" she asked.

He nodded and said, "The blond one? I believe I met her at the club when Mr. Eric interviewed me."

Sookie nodded as she took a big sip of the coffee he had just made for her. She moaned into the cup, taking another long deep sip. He made _gooooood _coffee.

"And the other vampire? Is she a friend of yours?" DaShawn asked.

Sookie put her mug down a little more forcefully than she had intended and said, "I definitely wouldn't go that far."

At her words DaShawn turned around and lifted an eyebrow at her in interest. "Uh-oh."

Sookie blushed and said, "She is someone from Eric's past."

DaShawn shook his head as he flipped her toast and said, "Say no more."

Sookie chuckled at him as he put a plate of French toast and sausage links in front of her and she dove in.

There was silence as DaShawn made her a couple more slices of toast before beginning his cleanup. Sookie was too hungry to protest and let him do the cleanup as she gorged on his food.

DaShawn turned around and said, "Miss Sookie, I don't mean to get into your business with Mr. Eric, but I don't think you have anythin' to be worried about. Whenever we speak about you, I can tell he cares a great deal for you."

Sookie smiled and said, "Thanks DaShawn."

He smiled and started the dishwasher before he took a pen and began writing something. Sookie inquired what it was. "It's a list of meals and snacks I think will stay well throughout the day and that will be minimal preparation time for you. I will have a list here in about a half hour and then I will be headin' to the grocery, so if you need anythin' let me know."

Sookie nodded and said, "No I think I am good, thanks though. I think I am going to go make a call to my brother. Thank you for breakfast."

She left him as he continued scribbling notes and went to Eric's office to call Jason. She shut the door behind her and went and sat at Eric's desk, picking up the receiver and dialing Jason's cell.

"Hey sis," he answered, around a mouth full of what she assumed was food.

"Hey Jase, how are ya doin'?" she asked.

"Good how is Eric? I heard about what happened, are you alright?" he asked.

Sookie paused and asked, "How did you know about Eric?"

"Many people reported the shootings that night at Fangtasia. It was on the radio and reported to the Bon Temps PD as well. I called when I heard last night, but some woman names Nora said you had already gone to bed."

"Oh well, Eric was wounded pretty badly. He is fine and we have a way to make him better, but it's...complicated. It involves Pam and Nora, the woman you spoke with last night," she explained.

"Okay," Jason said, taking another bite of whatever he was eating. "Who is she? This Nora chick? A healer for vampers or somethin'?"

"No, um, it's Eric's sister."

Jason coughed and said, "What? His sister was made a vamp too?"

"No, no. His maker, Godric, remember him? He made her after he made Eric."

"Ohhh. Yeah, Godric. I like him."

Sookie looked down at the wood of Eric's' desk before she answered, "Yeah, me too."

She needed to remember that as she was dealing with Nora. She had deeply respected Godric. And she was in love with Eric. Nora was dear to both vampires, so she needed to try and get along with her. But then again, Eric was hers. Her husband, her bonded. And certain shit wouldn't be tolerated.

Sookie and Jason talked about getting together for dinner within the next couple of days and just as they hung up, the office door clicked open. Expecting DaShawn, she gasped in surprise when it was Nora who slipped in.

"I thought I heard you in here," she said as she walked near the desk. Having her approach for some reason was unsettling to Sookie.

"You know, you smell like something I once dreamed of. Intoxicating, really," she said as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Um, thanks?" Sookie said, trying to relax.

Sookie looked at the clock on Eric's desk. It was just a little before sunset. This is when Eric usually rose. Sookie now wondered if he was awake. She couldn't sense it now because his side of the bond was still off.

"You're up early," Sookie observed aloud.

Nora smiled and said, "I have always risen early, even when I was young."

Sookie only nodded. "Nora, I hope I can be frank with you."

"I prefer it so that I may be as well."

"I feel like there is a...tension between us. Have I done something to upset you?" Sookie asked.

Nora simply looked her over before walking to a chair across from the desk facing Sookie.

"Sookie, it is difficult for me to talk about this with you, but since you have asked I feel I should address it. Seeing my brother injured is not something I want to see. I understand you have a brother. Jason?" she said.

Sookie's stomach turned at the mention of Jason's name.

"I spoke with him last night," she continued as she gripped the arms of her chair.

Sookie remained silent. Where was she going with this?

"I understand you love him Sookie, but he has been hurt physically and emotionally by you countless times. This time almost ended him. I am not sorry to say that I don't think you are right for him. You are dangerous for him."

"You aren't the first to tell me that," Sookie said, thinking of Pam.

"I am not surprised. I love my brother, Sookie. I love him. He is mine," she said, her blue eyes attempting to push that information into her through glamor.

At her words Sookie's fury coursed through her veins. Sookie stood and blasted her across the room. Nora gasped in shock and pain as Sookie walked to Nora and stood over her, looking down into her eyes.

"No, he is _mine_. _My _bonded, _my _husband. If you continue to push me, you won't like it. I tolerate you, bitch. But this is my home. Remember that," Sookie growled, her eyes blazing with anger.

With that she walked out. Not the way she had wanted that conversation to go, but she thought she got her message across, she thought as she slammed the study door behind her and stalked out into the living room.

**So? Do we like how Sookie handled Nora? Review! Thanks everybody!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So I am back and I want to clear up some confusion some of the readers have been having. This is not the first time Nora and Sookie have met in this story. In WHEL, they met at the Summit, however we never really delved too much into Nora's character at all. There were a couple bumps with her and Pam along the way, but there wasn't anything too definitive to establish if she was a friend or foe to Sookie. I am attempting to continue that debate now, in AIS. Sooo you guys tell me! What do you all think of Nora? **

**I also wanted to clear up that Eric and Pam were NOT aware of the skirmish between Sookie and Nora in the last chapter. Eric is healing, so he isn't waking up as early as he normally would and Pam is younger than both Eric and Nora, so she also didn't hear the interaction. **

**I think an eventuality of the show is going to be Pam coming to terms with Sookie and maybe even developing some sort of friendship, so that is what I am going to attempt in my story as well. We begin to see that in this chapter and the next few chapters.**

An Invincible Summer

Chapter 18

Eric

Eric woke up to Sookie infuriated. Almost at a murderous level.

He wanted to get up and investigate, but his body mocked him, making him stay in the bed until Pam rose for the evening. He could hear Sookie and DaShawn moving around the house and one other. Must be Nora. He wondered if Nora was the source of Sookie's anger. Probably. Nora had the tendency to drive one insane with her presence and Sookie had a short fuse. Very short.

Last night Eric knew Sookie was pushed to her limits. She had tried to not show him how much having Nora feed him affected her, but he knew, even without the bond that it did. He wanted to make it clear that he felt nothing for Nora. It was just blood.

Eric closed his eyes, feeling his maker/progeny bond. She was almost out of day rest.

Eric reflected on the events of last night. Sookie in that sinful little red dress, them leaving, him getting shot. Ludwig. Pam. Nora. Sookie. Pam. Sookie. His head swam with it. He needed to get better and fast. He would contact Ludwig to see if there was a quicker way for him to heal that didn't require him feeding off of former lovers. He could only expect Sookie to put up with so much and Nora faking an orgasm was pretty much it.

Eric felt Pam waken and he summoned her to his room.

She was there immediately, wrapped in a silky pink kimono robe. "Is it better tonight?" she asked anxiously.

He nodded, even though he barely could tell any difference.

"Liar," she said softly, a small smile tugging on her lips.

"I need to feed, and I need to see Sookie immediately," he said.

Pam nodded and said, "I will go find her and Nora. We will discuss feeding schedule and be right up. Just relax."

She stood and zipped through the door, leaving him.

He heard her tell Sookie he was awake listened to her hurried steps up the stairs with a smile on his face. She jogged to the door and burst through it. Sookie smiled at him and walked to the bed, flinging herself on it, but not close enough to jostle him.

"Out of breath?" he asked.

"This house is so dang big I have to jog a quarter mile to get from the livin' room to our bedroom. And I actually have to breathe when I run."

He chuckled and said, "Would you like me to have us all living in a tiny double wide instead of our mansion?"

"No. I have gotten used to being comfortable and spread out," she said, looking at the ceiling.

He reached for her hand and held it in his own, bringing it to his lips. This small movement was almost all of the energy he felt he had. The rest was just keeping him awake.

Sookie looked to him, concern in her eyes and said, "You need to feed."

He nodded and Pam was there. Sookie tensed when Nora also appeared and Eric felt the irritation and anger come off of her in waves. He felt her once again closing off her side of the bond.

"Let me," Nora said, briefly glancing at Sookie before extending her wrist. She bit into it and once again placed it to Eric's mouth. It tasted wonderful. Like Godric. Eric sucked deeply on her wrist. His body reveled in the fresh, clean blood. He was so engrossed in the blood he didn't notice that Sookie had left the bed and gone to sit on one of the chairs in one of the corners of the room.

Nora was quiet this time, thank God, or Sookie would be tempted to stake her. He finished feeding and looked to Sookie, wanting her near. But she stayed in the chair. Sookie looked to Pam and asked in a stiff voice, "Do you think we are safe here? Eric is weak and if others know that, isn't this the first place they'll come looking for him?"

Pam considered her question and said, "You may be right. Eric?"

Eric was licking the blood off his lower lip as Nora brushed her hair back and looked down at him with love and concern on her face.

"Sookie may be right. But my attackers were human. The only other individuals that know about my injury are Dr. Ludwig, who is bound by confidentiality of her patient and Jason, I am guessing. Correct?" he asked the three females in the room. 

Sookie said, "What about all the other vampires Pam had to warn off? They saw it all go down."

"But they don't know how injured I am. They can only guess, and very few would take the risk on the chance that I wasn't and would kill them for coming after me and mine."

All three nodded and Eric said, "So we won't worry unless my condition becomes public knowledge."

"Pamela, I will see you in two hours. You both may leave now," he said to Nora and Pam.

Sookie also stood as they walked out the door and began to leave, but he called her back to him. "Sookie, where are you going?" he asked.

"Jason and I are meetin' up for a late dinner in Bon Temps. I am already running late," she said, hastily rushing out of the room.

Eric sighed in frustration. The healing of this wound couldn't come fast enough. Meanwhile, he was going to call Ludwig.

Sookie

Sookie and Jason had talked about meeting sometime later in the week for dinner, but after her interaction with Nora, she needed to get out of the house.

Sookie thought about the brother and sister. When Nora first appeared in their lives, it was Eric she was frustrated with. He had neglected to tell her who Nora was. And while Pam and Nora had caused some drama between Eric and Sookie, Nora hadn't seemed so disapproving of Sookie being with Eric. Hell she tended their bonding ceremony. She had helped plan it for God's sake! So what was her problem? Was it vampire territorial bullshit?

Whatever it was, she wasn't having any of it. She drove her car out of the garage, and as she reversed she hit something. "Shit," she said, looking behind her. Pam.

Sookie parked the car and waited. She knew she wanted to talk.

Sookie unlocked the door and Pam climbed in. "Running?" she asked gently. "I thought you said you were going to work on that."

"I ain't runnin'. I just need a break from bein' under the same roof as her," she sighed out.

"Sookie don't let her run you out of your own house. I sense something happened while Eric and I were still in day rest. What was it?" she asked.

"She came in and said Eric was hers and she didn't like me bein' with him because it put him in danger. This time almost killing him," she said, leaning her head against the headrest.

"Sookie, you remember that I had the same reservations. Give her time. She will see how strong your love is with my maker. She shouldn't have said Eric was hers. That was out of line. I hope you set her straight," she said, a smile tugging at her full lips.

"I did. I blasted her across the room. I don't think she knew I could do that," she said, giving an embarrassed smile.

"Ahh yes. Sookie microwave fingers. I have been on the receiving end of those. That should teach her," she said with a chuckle.

Sookie chuckled too and then asked, almost to herself, "What if I get him killed just by being me. With the bond, and the pledge, and the marriage I don't think I would survive if anything happened. Scratch that, I know I wouldn't."

"Sookie, this attack was in no way related to you that we know of. Probably just a bunch of dumb rednecks trying to rid the world of one more vampire. I will also point out that by knowing Eric, you are in danger too. So you are both fucked," she said.

Sookie smiled and said, "I guess you are right. Thanks Pam."

"Now, do you still need to get out of the house or do you want to go and do something fun? II know Bon Temps is just going to offer you a fresh batch of fucked up when you get there."

Sookie chuckled and said, "You're probably right. I guess I can stick it out here."

Pam stopped her from changing gears, and said, "You wanna do a bit of shopping before we have to be back here for Eric's feeding?"

Sookie smiled and nodded. "Shopping sounds great."

Pam clicked her seatbelt and said, "I will give directions then. No Dillard's or Wal-Mart for you."

**Please review! Thanks everybody and Happy Thursday!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone! I want to apologize to everyone for putting this story on hiatus for so long. I got caught up with writing other stories and then real life happened as it always does. I never wanted it to be **_**this **_**long until I posted. I hope that I haven't had lost you all. I want to thank you for reading and your support AND especially for your patience.**

**Enjoy!**

An Invincible Summer

Chapter 19

Eric

It had been a tense week. The only good thing that had come out of this shitty week was that Sookie and Pam seemed to be bonding. Sookie still stuck around for feedings with Pam, but she couldn't be in the room when Nora fed Eric. She did however make Pam stay in the room while she stood outside or left the house altogether. Which was something Eric didn't like one bit.

Eric felt his body slowly getting better with each feeding and his strength began to return. His blood supply was being replenished with healthy blood and he was checked every day by Ludwig. He was still weak and restricted to bed, but he could at least move his upper extremities minimally. Sookie was barely out of sight when he was awake. He could feel her concern and her need to do something, even though he insisted he wanted her to relax.

Sookie now slept at his side, exhausted from the stress and tension going on in the house. She slumbered with her back to him. It was a couple of hours until sunrise and she had fallen asleep reading as Eric worked on paperwork from Pam.

Even though she slept, Eric detected a faint awareness in her mind. She was dreaming. And she was...aroused? Was it possible his Sookie was having a sexual dream? It had been the longest they had gone since they had been together. Sookie had become as sexually charged and And it was going to be awhile until he was at top performance. But Sookie didn't need to suffer.

Eric threw the papers on the floor and clicked their bedside lamps off and snuggled up behind Sookie. He could smell her. Her arousal. She mumbled in her sleep as he settled next to her and he slipped her nightgown up and fingered her underwear aside without waking her. She twitched as he began to touch her gently, and a small sigh left her lips.

Eric became bolder and more assured in his movements and slid his fingers along her slick, warm folds. He found the bud and pressed on it, tapping it. Sookie moaned in her sleep and her back arched on instinct. She was still asleep!

Eric buried a finger deep inside of her and pumped it in and out as his thumbed rubbed her swollen clit. She was panting and he could feel her begin to wake up.

Eric kissed her neck, trailing up to her jaw and then to her earlobe, sucking on it as she began slowly moving against his hand. He added a digit and he felt Sookie wake up. "Eric?" she gasped out.

"You expecting someone else, lover?" he said in a husky voice. Sookie moaned as he quickened his pace and began to rub her sensitive bundle of nerves alarmingly fast.

"Eric, baby, I am so close," she moaned out, her eyes closed as her hips arched to give him more space to work. Eric growled low and ripped her panties off and plunged his fingers back inside of her, looking for that spot inside Sookie that made her see stars.

Sookie angled her face towards his and he claimed her mouth as he found her spot, causing Sookie to cry out against his lips and come violently on his hand. Sookie's body tensed and her walls fluttered around his fingers. Eric gently stroked her clit and she whimpered as she began to come down from her ecstasy.

Sookie panted and Eric kissed her lips softly until she responded to his kisses, kissing him deeply. Eric broke the kiss and lifted his hand to his lips and tasted her sweet passion, groaning at her taste.

"I really needed that," Sookie said, stretching lazily and turned her body towards his.

"I know, I felt it in the bond. You were having a sex dream," he said, raising an eyebrow and shooting her a smirk as he continued to lick his fingers. Sookie yawned and said, "I was, and although I should be scoldin' you for exerting yourself when you shoulda been resting, I want to thank you for that," Sookie said again, snuggling into his side.

Eric held her and kissed her softly as she settled and said, "It is my responsibility to satisfy you. I will not have you sexually wanting."

Sookie smirked and kicked him gently under the covers. "Don't be ridiculous. I can get along fine without that until you are better."

"No, you can not. You are quite greedy and high maintenance when it comes to sex. But there is only one person to blame for this and that is myself. I have spoiled you by giving you multiple orgasms daily," he said in an matter of fact tone.

Sookie laughed and said, "You are insufferable, you know that?"

He chuckled and said, "You say insufferable, I say completely honest."

Sookie kissed his chest and said, "Hush now."

Eric kissed the crown of her head. They both relaxed with each other, neither falling asleep, but enjoying the intimacy between them.

"Eric?" she asked.

"Hmmm?" he said, feeling the aftereffects of his exertion.

"I think we need to relocate," she said, bringing it up again.

He remained silent. She had already told him this once, but he had told her they were perfectly safe unless the news of his injury became public knowledge.

"I just have a feelin'. I can't tell you why, but I don't want to take any chances. Can we ask Ludwig if it is safe for you to travel? Please?" she said, looking up in his eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes were pooling with concern and even anxiety.

"Of course, if it makes you feel better. Tomorrow when Ludwig comes, we will speak with her," he said, wondering why she was feeling this way. "Do you want to go somewhere specific?"

Sookie shook her head and said, "No, as long as it's safe and nobody knows where we are goin'."

He nodded and said, "How about...Barbados?" he asked, knowing Sookie would like the sun.

Sookie looked up at Eric and said, "What I ain't ever even been out of the country. I am not, like, suggesting we flee."

"I know, but as long as we are getting away, why not get away somewhere we can enjoy," he said, rubbing her back and gradually getting lower.

Sookie swatted his hand away and said, "Behave."

Eric said changed direction and said, "I want to have sex."

Sookie gave him an exasperated look. "Besides the fact that Ludwig said absolutely not, how are you going to have sex with me? You can't even move."

"Yeah, but you can," he said in a suggestive voice.

Sookie smiled and said, "If you ain't gonna behave I am gonna go crash in one of the guest bedrooms."

"No, no, no!" Eric whined, tightening his weak grip on her a little, "I promise, I'll behave!"

Sookie chuckled and said, "I don't know what I am gonna do with you."

"How about we just make out like teens?" he suggested innocently.

Sookie gave him an indulgent smile and pecked his lips lightly a number of times before he leaned forward and secured his mouth on hers firmly. Eric pulled her to lie on top of him as he kissed her deeply.

Sookie rubbed against him and it felt fucking sinful. Her soft, warm body. She had no panties on either. He ran his hands of the back of her thighs and cupped her bare ass, but Sookie squealed in protest. He quickly spanked her lightly. She ground against him and she broke the kiss slightly to whisper, "This is a bad idea, Cowboy."

Sookie stilled her instinctive movements on him so he wouldn't get riled and he growled in frustration.

She rolled off of him, breathing heavily and she said, "It won't be long."

Eric rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah fucking right. That troll will have me blue balling it for months just to piss me off."

Sookie said, "Well I ain't takin' any chances. We are listenin' to her."

Eric sighed and suddenly the door was opened by Pam. Sookie squeaked and dove under the covers.

Pam inhaled and said, "I smell sex, which I believe the doctor restricted. Caving so soon Sookie?" she asked with a smirk.

"No! He was gropin' me in my sleep," she said defensively, crossing her arms over her beautiful chest.

Eric only had a shit eating grin on his face and looked to his child. "She was having a good dream. I only made it better."

Sookie blushed and said, "That's it, I am sleepin' in a different room from now on."

"I would like to see you try, my dear," Eric said, grabbing her and pulling her into his side. She made a small, fake show of fighting him, but gave in and settled into him.

Pam said, "You are going to make me gag. You want the good stuff or not?" She extended her wrist and Eric kissed Sookie's forehead before he bit into Pam's wrist and drank from her.

Sookie

Sookie knew that resisting Eric was going to be a big problem. She needed to have some control. Although she denied it to Eric, she had developed an extremely healthy sexual appetite and she was _hungry_! Hungry for Eric all the time.

Sookie bit her lip as he fed from Pam and rubbed her thighs together to try and quench her need. She decided she would sleep in the next room, just to be on the safe side. Tomorrow she would ask Ludwig what their options were since Eric seemed to be struggling as well. She didn't understand how he could be wanting when he was in actual, physical pain.

Sookie heard a low rumble in Eric's chest under her ear and she looked up to him to find he had a dark look in his eyes, glazed over with lust. He smelled her.

Pam's fangs even clicked out and he growled against her wrist for a different reason.

Sookie sat up and pushed away from him, but it seemed to agitate him more. Sookie stood and went to the closet, both vampires tracking her with their eyes. Sookie grabbed a pair of fresh underwear and a sweat suit and pulled them on under the nightgown. She then zipped up the sweatshirt and walked out into the bedroom. Eric was just finishing his meal when Sookie walked out and he eyed her curiously.

"I am gonna go sleep in the room next door. Let me know if you need somethin'," Sookie said, heading for the door.

"No! I swear I won't even look at you!" he begged. Pam looked amused as hell.

Sookie wanted to rush to him, but she wasn't going to be able to control herself or Eric tonight. She needed to let him go to day rest.

"Sunrise is fifteen minutes anyway. Go to rest," she said in a soothing tone before darting out of the room. She stopped at the door next to their bedroom and then looked down the hall. The physical space might be a good idea. She would still feel him if he needed something.

Sookie opened the last bedroom door in hallway and sighed as she sat on the super comfy bed. She pulled back the down comforter and sank into the plush bedding before clicking off the light and falling into a deep sleep.

Sookie woke up surprisingly early around noon and forgot where she was for a moment. Sookie stretched and made the bed, planning on sleeping there tonight and padded down to her and Eric's room.

She looked to the bed where Eric was in day rest. He looked like he had gone to rest pouting. Sookie walked over to him and ran her fingers through his hair tenderly then bent over and kissed his forehead softly, then his lips.

She then covered him up with blankets and walked to their bathroom, peeling off her nightgown and underwear. She turned the shower on and stepped in, not even needing for the warm water to come. Eric had some amazing taste when it came to their bathroom.

Sookie took a long shower, shaving her legs, her armpits, using an exfoliating scrub on her skin. When she stepped out of the shower she felt like a new woman. Sookie wrapped herself in a bathrobe and walked back down the hall to the guest bedroom she had stayed in and grabbed the sweat suit she had thrown on and walked back to her and Eric's bathroom. She lathered herself in lotion and then quickly dressed in the sweat suit

By the time she was finished she as ravenous. She walked downstairs and found DeShawn poring over a cookbook. He jumped up in surprise and looked to the clock and said, "Miss Sookie, I apologize, but I didn't expect you up so soon. I'll fix you breakfast right now."

Sookie held her hand up and said, "No need to apologize. I don't know why I am up. I m not feeling like breakfast though. I want...some chicken, like a creamy chicken somethin'. Got anythin' like that?"

He smiled and nodded and said, "You come to the right cook, Miss Sookie."

She smiled and nodded and said, "I am going to go and make a few calls, I will be back shortly."

He nodded, not really paying attention to her as he dove into preparing her meal.

Sookie went to the living room and got comfy on the couch and called Jason. She wanted to update him and tell him about them relocating temporarily. It made him nervous, but he told her that as long as he was able to get in contact with her he understood her reasoning to get out of town for awhile.

Sookie hung up with him. She heard DeShawn still working in the kitchen and flicked on the TV and began flipping through channels. She stopped on soap operas and settled into the cushions. She was still tired, but she knew she wouldn't fall asleep until she ate and figured out what their next moves were.

DeShawn walked in carrying a tray of food and set it down on the coffee table in front of Sookie. He handed her a napkin and some silverware and she dug into the food, taking large bites and not even really chewing her food. It tasted that good. Exactly what she had been craving.

"So good!" she said around the food in her mouth.

DeShawn smiled proudly and chuckled and said, "I hope you like it. Anything else?"

Sookie thought about it and shook her head. "Nope I am good. I am probably gonna pass out from the food soon," she admitted.

He nodded and said, "I am going to the grocery store. Anything you need me to pick up?"

Sookie shook her head and said, "Don't buy more than a few days of supplies. I am not sure, but we might be takin' a trip here soon and I don't want to waste the food."

He nodded and left Sookie to surf the channels and eat her food. She finished and rested on the couch, putting her legs up and wrapping herself in one of the cashmere throws. Before she knew it, Pam was in front of her and shaking her.

"Sookie," she said softly, shaking her.

Sookie rubbed her face and yawned. "Oh sweet fuck, your breath reeks," Pam said, standing up straight and covering her nose.

Sookie sat up stretching her muscles and rolling her eyes, "Sorry, I passed out on the couch before I could brush my teeth. Cut me a break. Is he awake yet?"

She nodded and said, "You missed first feeding. He is asking for you, but for the sake of your marriage, please brush your teeth before you go to him."

Sookie gave her an exasperated look and said, "Ha, ha Pam. Very funny. I will go brush my teeth."

Sookie walked up to their bedroom and Eric called out to her but she held her hand up in a 'just a minute' gesture and walked to their bathroom. She brushed her teeth. splashed her face with some water and brushed out the tangles in her now completely dry hair. She then walked out the bedroom and climbed into the bed next to him and asked, "How do you feel today?"

Eric shrugged and wrapped his arms around her and asked, "I wish you hadn't of left me."

"You know I had to," she said defensively.

"Sookie, I have spoken with Nora and Pam and they are fine with going to Barbados."

Sookie sighed in relief and asked, "What about Ludwig? How will she check in on you?"

Eric gave a frustrated growl at the mention of the doctor and said, "She can get to us...anywhere we go."

Sookie nodded and said, "I already told Jason, so we can go whenever."

He nodded and they began planning as they waited for Ludwig to arrive.

**Thanks for reading and be sure to let me hear from you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone! Thank you for the warm welcome back! I missed you all too. I hope you like this next chapter. Enjoy!**

An Invincible Summer

Chapter 20

Sookie

Sookie was looking at travel guides to Barbados on the sofa with Eric's head resting in her lap. Sookie read him things that jumped out at her as he flicked through the channels.

Sookie had told him she was going downstairs so they weren't tempted, but Eric pouted and asked if Pam could carry him down with her. Sookie looked to Pam and shrugged saying, "I don't see the difference of him laying downstairs or here. Let him, or he will get grouchy and bite Ludwig's head off when she arrives."

Sookie nodded and Eric smiled as Pam picked him up gently and once again carried him like a child down to the first floor. Sookie was chuckling again at the comical sight and Nora teased, "We must put up the baby gates."

Sookie heard a knock on the door and began to move Eric's head out of her lap, but Eric said, "Nora, the door."

Nora shot him a look and said, "Excuse me, am I a doorman?"

Eric only shot her a look and she rolled her eyes and stood, walking towards the door.

Ludwig walked in with her medical bag and moved toward the large sofa where Sookie and Eric were.

"A change in scenery, I see," she muttered as she began looking him over.

She lifted his shirt and inspected where the bullet had gone in and nodded.

"Does that mean I am cleared for sex?" Eric asked.

Ludwig ignored him as Sookie shushed him, blushing at his blunt question.

"He has been sleeping easily, and he seems more...energized during the night," Sookie said, blushing as she thought about the night before.

"It will seem like that since he is primarily ingesting vampire blood," Ludwig said as she wet a gauze-like fabric with some type of cleanser and began to clean the wound.

Sookie watched and said, "I have been cleaning the wound as you said, and Pam and Nora are prompt with each feeding."

She only nodded and said, "It is difficult for me to tell you if he is better. He still isn't able to exert too much energy or he would be back to normal. I can't take vitals because vampires don't have them. My guess is to continue to do as I have prescribed until he is back to normal. Rest, blood."

"Sex?" Eric repeated.

Sookie slapped his shoulder this time and said, "Hush, now. I am serious."

Ludwig looked at Eric and said, "The little energy you have should go to healing your body, vampire, but if you would like to drain your body of the little energy it has to get yourself off then I can't stop you. I can only give my medical opinion."

"So I can?" he asked, looking up at Sookie with excitement on his face.

Sookie gave him an exasperated looked and then looked back to Ludwig and said, "I am his wife so I am the one you should talk to. I am not messing this up. So, no...um, intercourse. Is there anything else we _should _be doing?"

She ignored Eric and Pam snickering at the word 'intercourse'.

"Have you considered moving him? Vampires shouldn't stay in one place long, especially older ones with powerful positions," Ludwig said, giving Sookie a look.

Sookie nodded and said, "Yes, actually, were thinking of going to a different house where very few know of. I was told you would still be accessible."

"Location isn't a problem, so just let my office know the address," she responded as she began packing her bag. Sookie shot a look to Pam who nodded and dialed a number into her cell phone.

Sookie lifted Eric's head off her lap and stood. "I'll see you out."

She nodded and Sookie escorted her out, feeling Eric's eyes on her back.

She shut the door and said, "I want to thank you for your help Dr. Ludwig. I...I don't know what I would do without you."

Ludwig nodded and said, "He doesn't deserve a good girl like you. He is lucky."

Sookie smiled and said, "We are both lucky."

"I am suggesting relocation not just for him, but for you too," Ludwig said in a low voice.

Sookie remained silent and crossed her arms, "Me?" she asked.

Ludwig nodded and said, "I am one of the best physicians for supes...I hear things, child. Go on your vacation...and soon. I will be in touch. And make sure he doesn't overdo it. You probably _can _have sex, if you are the one to...do the work...but try not to. It won't hurt, but it won't help if you get my drift."

Sookie smiled and nodded before the doctor popped off.

Sookie looked over the lawn for a few minutes before she went back inside, locking the door behind her.

She walked over to Pam and said, "I need to talk to you."

She nodded and Eric called out, "What about?"

"None of your business," Sookie called out.

"I can always command her," he said in a teasing voice.

Sookie rolled her eyes and the two of them walked in the kitchen away from Eric and Nora, who were conversing in Old Norse.

Sookie said, "I need you to do something for me."

Pam nodded and waited for her instructions.

"I need you to...figure out someone to watch over Jason while we are gone," she asked, "Ludwig just said somethin' to me that makes me feel off and I don't want him unprotected. And I don't really want him to know about it either. Is...is that something you can do?"

Pam raised an eyebrow and said, "Sookie, Eric has had bodyguards guarding you without your knowledge many times before and probably will again. Yes, it can be arranged."

Sookie sighed out, and said, "Thank you."

Pam nodded and began heading out to the living room, but Sookie stopped her and said, "And Eric needs to be taken up to the bedroom and fed. By you."

Pam smirked and nodded and they left the kitchen together.

Eric

Eric heard everything that Pam and Sookie had said, but not what Ludwig had said.

As they walked back in Sookie said, "Time for Pam to feed you. Ludwig said you need to be moved back to the bedroom. Let's go."

Pam lifted him as he looked between the pair of them, but they both had good poker faces. Sookie's mood seemed...mischievous. Pam was her usual bored and amused all at the same time.

Pam set him in the bed and Eric was able to sit up by himself without much struggle. Sookie sat next to him and held his hand as Pam lifted her wrist to his lips. He bit and drank her blood, quickly so he could question Sookie.

Her wound sealed and he licked his lips and thanked Pam through her bond as she left silently.

He turned to Sookie who smiled and said, "I asked Pam to get Jason some protection for Jason before we left. And I think she should glamour him too, so that he knows we have gone, but not where we are or when we will be back."

Eric nodded and asked, "And Ludwig?"

Sookie smiled and crawled up the bed towards him and kissed his lips softly. He responded, but he was still curious what the doctor had to say.

Sookie began kissing him deeply and he quickly forgot about the doctor as he gently pulled her to straddle him. Sookie leaned him back against the headboard and ran her fingers in his hair, slightly grinding on him. Was she trying to kill him.

Sookie broke the kiss, but her lips began to trail down his chin as his fangs snicked out and he was hissing in passion as she licked, nipped, and sucked on his neck.

"Sookie," he warned in a low voice.

Sookie ignored him and she moved down his body, lifting his shirt and kissing his pecs and his nipples. "Sookie," he repeated, his teeth clenched and his hands fisting the sheets.

Sookie seemed to not hear him and soon had his shirt off as she greedily kissed back up to his neck. He panted and Sookie placed her mouth back over his as she once again ground against him. He felt her heat and the look in her eyes was...beautiful. It was wild passion. He growled, wanting her.

Sookie released his mouth and moved down and slid her hand in his track pants until she found him. Eric hissed and whimpered as she pumped him slightly, his hip moving instinctually towards her hand.

Sookie placed her other hand on his hip to steady him and said, "I spoke with Ludwig."

It was all she said as she took the tip of his cock and sucked him into her mouth, rubbing the tip of her tongue teasingly against his tip. Eric growled and thrust his hips in an attempt to get more, but Sookie's hands held his hips down and released his dick from her mouth.

"Behave," she warned in a whisper, "Or I will stop."

He whimpered and nodded and Sookie smiled as she kissed his head gently once more and then wrapped her lips around him and slowly took him in her mouth, maintaining eye contact.

Eric sighed in pleasure and his head fell back against the headboard as she sank lower and lower, taking him in.

Sookie released him and he looked down at her as her mouth began kissing around the base of his cock as her hand gently stroked up and down lazily. Her lips moved down and she licked his balls and Eric's eyes closed in wonder as she kissed and licked him gently.

"Sookie," he whispered as she took his balls in her mouth gently sucking and rolling them in her mouth. She released him, still stroking him and made her way back towards where he needed her.

Sookie kissed his tip and surrounded it with her lips, making them firm so that with every small bob his hips bucked. Sookie's hands were occupied and seemed to forget his hips as they now cupped his balls, gently massaging them, and running along his shaft as she bobbed, allowing her tongue to massage the underside of his dick.

She was driving him mad.

Sookie went deeper and deeper, her strokes harder and harder as she felt him begin to swell and when he came she sucked him in and he cried out. He spilled into her greedy little mouth and she took everything she could. Eric panted and his head once again fell to the headboard and he panted as if the air was needed.

"Sookie," he gasped out.

Sookie released him and moved up his body and said, "Now, we're even. So no more for a while."

Eric looked down at her and said, "That only made me want more."

Sookie chuckled and looked up at him, "Then get better and fuck me until I can't take no more."

He smiled and leaned down and kissed her softly. He tasted himself on her and closed his eyes in pleasure, his body tingly from the pleasure still coursing through his veins from Sookie.

He snuggled down into the blankets and said, "So I was thinking that after I am well enough, we leave Barbados and go to where I was born. So you can see."

Sookie looked up at him and her smile...he wished he had a camera to take a picture of it. It was so beautiful. She was beautiful. Her skin glowed, her cheeks flushed. Her eyes sparkled with love and happiness. This is how he would always see her.

Sookie rested her head back on his chest and whispered, "I would love that."

**So Barbados next and then onto where Eric was born! Thanks for reading and review please!**


End file.
